Broken Soul
by HarryPotterFrek
Summary: Emma is a young girl with an abnormal life. She grew up in SHEILD, raised by assassins and trained to fight. Orphaned at only four years old, she doesn't know very much about her family, all that she has is a pendant with a crest and the word 'Thlorein' imprinted onto the back. Her life changes when a certain god makes a visit and turns her entire world upside down.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

My name is Emma. Emma Thorpe. I am nineteen years old and I am about to turn twenty. My life is ...abnormal. My parents died when I was four and then I was found by Phil. He took me in and raised me until he believed I was ready to meet the others. Phil introduced me to SHEILD. I have been raised by SHEILD ever since. I rode my bike through the halls and played pranks on the interns. The only thing I have from my parents is a pendant with a crest on the front and the word 'Thlorein' engraved on the back.

There were four people who raised me more than the others. Clint, Natasha, Phil, and Tony. We weren't blood family but we were still family. Phil set me up with self defense classes and training sessions. I have been told that I'm a natural but I always thought that it was because I was basically raised into the profession. Ever since I was old enough to know, I have always wanted to know more about who I am and where I'm from.

Oh, and I'm not normal, Phil tells me that I was born with a genetic mutation called Alexandria's Genesis, or Violet eyes. It means that I have purple eyes, no body hair and I don't get periods. Ever. I have often been made fun of because of this.

As I grew up, I gained a trait from each of the people who raised me. Caring from Phil, Sneaky from Natasha, Intelligent from Bruce, Perfect Aim from Clint, and Proud from Tony.(if that's what you want to call it)

My life has been pretty hectic, but I was never ready for what happened in New York.

* * *

Authors Note: I'm sorry this introduction kind of sucked. But I promise the other chapters will be better. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Trip to the Lab

I tossed in my bed. My face moving into the beam of sunlight that illuminated the room. I scowled and threw the blanket over my head. I figured that since I was awake, that I would get out of bed.

I sat up and my feet hit the cold floor. I let out a surprised yelp. I slowly made my way to the bathroom to fix my hair and brush my teeth. I pulled my long long dark hair into a high ponytail and brushed my teeth.I stared into the mirror and a pair of Violet eyes looked back. The house was quiet, no silent. If you knew Tony like I did, then this was not normal. I left the bathroom and groggily made my way over to the stairs.

"JARVIS, where's Tony?" I called to the ceiling. JARVIS's voice broke the silence."Good morning Emma. Pepper is out running errands and Tony didn't say where he was going." Hmph, that was Tony alright. I had reached the end of the stairs and had started to walk towards the open kitchen. I searched the cabinets until I found my favorite coffee in a K-Cup. I popped the packet into the coffee maker and waited. I was going to need the coffee today. I held the cup of coffee in my hands and took a sip, letting the delicious taste fill my mouth.

I looked over to a door under the stairs of the house. I felt the gears turning in my head as I thought of something to do. Tony would have most likely changed the passcode after her last trip to the lab. However, I know Tony better than anyone in SHEILD. I practically skipped over to the door, going over the possible passcodes for the door in my head. I finally thought of a passcode that stood out more than any of the others.

I typed 'IronManRox13' into the keypad .Tony told me that Iron Patriot had used a variation of that passcode once. I was thoroughly shocked when the lock clicked and the lab door swung open. I mentally facepalmed at how predictable Tony had been in picking this passcode.

I walked down the stairs two at a time but being careful not to spill my coffee. I was welcomed into the lab by the familiar glint of metal and the faint whirring of the computers. I felt instantly at home.

I quickly found the cabinet in where I hid all of my work from Tony. My stash consisted of blueprints for my own iron man boots, spare parts for the actual boots and the nearly finished boots. It also had matching pieces for my hands. I set my coffee down and pulled the cardboard box out of the cabinet. I set out all of my materials and thought out my plan.

After I had my entire plan thought out, I began to work.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

* * *

I held up the finished boots and smiled at my work. I slipped my bare feet into the boots. I had purposely made them loose so the boots could fit over the shoes I was wearing. The pieces for my hands were also finished and both were painted a gleaming silver. I was proud of what I had done. I slipped the hand pieces on, the cold metal touching my skin. It sent goosebumps up my arms. I pulled my earpiece out from the box and slipped it into my right ear, tapping it a few times to turn it on.

"Alright. Remember how to do this JARVIS?" I didnt wait for an answer and I jumped into the air, turning the boosters on. I hovered in the air about three feet up. I let out a laugh and slowly lowered myself down onto the ground. I had finished my coffee and the mug sat on the table. I pulled my hand out of one of the hand pieces and grabbed the mug. Despite the heavy boots, I climbed the stairs with ease. I set the mug in the sink and pulled my phone out. I browsed through my contact list as I closed the lab door.

I came across the name I was looking for and I pressed call. I pressed the phone to my left ear since i had my earpiece in my right. I waited until the voice I was waiting for filled my ear. "Hey, I have something to show you. Are you free?" I didnt know why I asked because if he had a mission, he would have told me. "Ok. Meet me on the roof." I pressed end call and slipped my phone into my pocket. I hurried over to the stairs and quickly climbed them. He would never letme forget it if I left him hanging.

I pulled a pair of skinny jeans out of my closet along with a t shirt and my leather jacket, along with a pair of black combat boots. I slipped all of them on and pulled my hair out of the ponytail. Natasha always told me to be prepared so I felt under my bedside table until my hand hit something smooth and cold. I pulled it out to reveal a folding pocketknife. I slid it into my boot as I walked through the door.

I thought of the quickest route as I grabbed my keys off of the counter and headed for the front door.

I pushed the keys into the ignition and pulled the kickstand up with my foot. I slipped my helmet over my head and pulled down the visor. I revved the engine and drove out of the driveway.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This I my first story on this site and I am soo excited. :) I have a lot in store for this story and it will keep all of you on the edge of your seats. I will try to update every day but sometimes life has a different plan. Thanks for reading! :)

BTW: she drives a motorcycle

I dont know if motorcycles require keys so dont hate me because I dont know my motorcycles :)


	3. Chapter 3: Rooftop Conversation

I pulled up to the front of the building and parked in an empty parking spot. I pulled my helmet off and let my hair fall onto my shoulders.

After setting my helmet down on the bike, I pulled my keys out of the ignition. He was probably already up there considering he practically lived in the SHEILD building. I had pulled my boots and hand pieces of back at the house and put them in a duffel bag.

I stood behind the bike and unzipped the bag, pulling them out. I pressed a button on each side of my boots and they expanded to let my combat boots fit in them. I pressed the two pieces of the boot around my shoe and they clicked into place. After each boot was secured on my foot, I slipped my hands into the handpieces. I wasn't going to be able to be discreet about flying up there so I was just going to have to fly up there.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said. I stepped back then ran forward. I ran until I reached the middle of the parking lot then I jumped.

I jumped up into the air, turning on my boosters. The boosters launched me into the air. The wind ran through my hair and pressed against my face.

I was pretty sure I gave the people inside a scare.

The roof of the building was approaching and I positioned myself so I could land without hurting myself. Suddenly, the boosters shut off. Then I was falling. Falling towards the roof of the building. My mind started racing with all of the possible outcomes, but my instincts took over and I prepared to land in a crouch and then roll forward.

My feet hit the ground seconds later and I rolled forward. Despite being a little shaken up, I was unharmed. My mind then filled with questions about my boots and why that happened. I was completely oblivious to the person walking up behind me.

"Hey."

I whipped around and held my hands out in front of me, the boosters aimed at the person. In a blur, the person grabbed my wrist and aimed me hand away from them.

"Gotcha."

"Clint?" I said. He smiled and let go of my hand and I pulled him into a loose hug.

"I saw you fall." Crap. He's going to lecture me. "Your form's improved. That was impressive." Wait, did I hear him right?

"Well, this was actually what I wanted to show you. I made these." I gestured to my boots." But it looks like I still have some work to do."

He laughed in agreement.

We sat and talked for a while. It was always fun to talk to Clint. He acted more like a brother than a co-worker.

"Tony still lets you crash at his place?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've been looking for an apartment somewhere but I haven't had a lot of luck." I pulled my pocketknife out of my boot and I played with it. I had taken off my other boots and hand pieces and set them down a few feet away. "But, I don't know how I'm going to live without JARIVS helping me."

"Do you think Tony will make a copy of him and let you install him into your new apartment?" He looked at me when he said this.

The gears moved in my head. " Oh my god! Clint you're a genius!" I exclaimed. I ran a hand through my hair, already thinking of plans for an apartment. I pulled my phone out and pulled up the page I bookmarked. It was a page displaying a penthouse apartment for sale. I handed the phone to Clint.

"I've been eyeing this one for a while now." He grabbed the phone from my hand and zoomed in on the picture.

"Unless my eyes are wrong, which they never are, that is the SHEILD building." He smirked while he spoke. "You wouldn't be far from work."

I looked at the picture carefully.

"If that's the building" I pointed to another building to our left "then that's the penthouse."

"Look at you, all grown up and trying to buy a penthouse. I remember when Phil brought a little girl into the building. I remember it like it was yesterday." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed my arm.

I scrolled down to the price. " Now that's a little over my budget but if I ask nicely, Tony might lend me the rest. Because after all, I am his little girl." I smiled and Clint and he laughed. Pure joy was visible in his gray eyes.

* * *

Clint and I talked for an hour or two. We sat an enjoyed each others company. I was watching the horizon when my earpiece buzzed. I pressed it to answer the comm.

"Will you two get off the roof and come down here?" Coulson's voice filled ear and I couldnt help but smile.

"Coulson wants us downstairs." Clint stood up faster than me and he held out his hand. I took it with a warm smile and he sent one right back at me. I kneeled by the boots and I pressed a button on each of them. (She loves buttons :) The boots compacted and shrunk until each boot could fit into one of my pockets. Each handpiece shrunk into 3-finger ring. I slipped one ring onto each hand.

Clint waited by the stairwell for me. He opened the door and said

"After you." He smiled at me.

"Such a gentleman." I poked his nose and he crinkled it. I let out a small giggle and walked down the stairs.

* * *

**Authors** Note: Clint and Emma being adorable. :) Emma is only a few years younger than Clint and the others. I want to have some of the other characters appear in some of the next chapters, but Thor, Steve, and Loki wont appear until later. Bruce will be appearing very shortly. (Hint hint) Thank you so much for reading. I am so excited because this is my first story on here. Be sure to check out my other story My Snowflake. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: The Tesseract

The stairs led us through the back hallway of the building. I stood against the wall and pressed the button on my earpiece to turn on the comm.

"Ok Coulson. Where do you need us?" Clint stood across the hall waiting, listening through his earpiece.

"I need you both down in the lab. Use the elevator down the hall." Wait, how did he know where we were? " I'm giving you both a new assignment." Clint smiled at the mention of a new assignment.

The elevator trip didn't take long. Coulson was waiting for us when we arrived in the lab. He passed me a folder with a picture of a blue cube paperclipped to it.

" That is the tesseract. It is a highly dangerous energy source." He talked to us while we walked to the lab.

I stopped walking and they stopped too. "If it's a highly dangerous energy source, then why is it in the middle of New York?" Coulson wouldn't have an object like this in the middle of a highly populated area. He has taught me otherwise.

" Actually, that's why you're here. Were taking it to a base. We need both of you to come with us and run security." Security? Really? "Brief yourselves on the way there." He pointed to the folder. He turned around and led us into the lab.

A worker that I didn't know had the 'tesseract' is a pair of metal tongs and was setting it on the inside of a briefcase.

"Hill will be joining us." Coulson broke the short moment of awe. The entire lab was stripped clean of everything and it was all packed away and ready to be transported.

" Meet us at the airport in twenty." Clint and I both nodded it agreement.

I looked over at Clint. " You didn't bring a ride, did you?" I smirked because I knew it was true. I could see it in his eyes.

That was one of my talents. I could read people like a book. I could sense their emotions by looking into their eyes. I could tell when people were lying by just their voice and how they looked when the said it. I call it a 'gift'.

I laughed. "Were taking my motorcycle." I didn't leave any room for argument because I had already started to walk towards the door, swinging the keys around my finger.

* * *

I lifted up the hatch on the small storage compartment on my bike.

" You're lucky I bring a spare helmet." I tossed the helmet over to him and he slipped it on. I lifted my leg over the bike and slipped on my helmet. He followed and sat behind me. He was hesitant and I knew why.

I sighed. " It wont be weird if you don't want it to be." I heard him sign then he placed his hands around my stomach.

" See its not weird." I could practically hear him roll his eyes. I kicked the engine on and pulled out of the parking space.

I pressed the side of my visor and a search engine came up. "Directions to JFK International Airport." A map pulled up and it shifted to the side of visor so I could see the road.

The ride to the airport was silent. Neither of us talked. I pulled up to the airport with five minutes to spare. Coulson must have had an agent working in the airport because as soon as we walked in, she approached us and said a quick "Follow me." We followed her to an isolated helicopter pad. There was one helicopter waiting and Coulson and Hill were standing by it. We walked up to them.

"Don't look at me like that, at least I wasn't late." I said to Coulson, who hadn't said anything to us. He just nodded at waved his hand towards the helicopter. I nodded back to him and hoisted myself into the helicopter, the file under my arm.

I leaned out the door and extended my arm out to Clint, to help him in. He took my hand with a smile and climbed in, sitting next to me. I opened the file and several papers and pictures lay inside the folder.

"The Tesseract, a cube of energy that also serves as a portal. So, SHEILD is trying to use the energy. And we are transporting it to a base where Eric Selvig is going to help us analyze it and maybe even use it. Tony told me that he is using a prototype arc reactor similar to the tesseract to power his tower. But it will only power it for about a year if my calculations are correct." Eric Selvig, that name sounds familiar. Oh! Jane introduced me to him. He told me he has met a god named Thor. I've been looking into that but Nick refuses to tell me anything about this so called 'Thor' or how they met. I swear he's hiding something.

Coulson, Nick and some other agents got into the helicopter along with the briefcase that held the tesseract. I passed the folder to Clint and he began reading it, his eyes darting across the page. One man on the outside of the helicopter closed the door and the pilots started the preflight routine. I looked out the window while the took off and watched the ground become further and further away.

I wasn't afraid of heights like most people. When you practically live with Tony Stark, you get used to heights. From his tower to his house that was built into a cliff.

The terrain below us changed from city to plains and hills. The base appeared in the horizon and it caught my attention. Clint saw me move and his gaze followed mine.

The base was big, but when you work with SHEILD everything is big. We landed in the base a couple of minutes after and Coulson escorted us and the tesseract to the lab underground.

Once we were down in the lab, Eric helped us move the tesseract into the portal holder thingy. Then Eric recognized me and pulled me into a hug. I asked about Jane and Darcie and he gladly answered. I gained many strange looks from Clint and Coulson. I turned around and mouthed "Later" to them. Coulson informed us of our positions and Clint climbed up and sat at the top of the catwalk in his 'nest'. I took the ground position and finished my conversation with Selvig and read up more on the tesseract.

* * *

**Author's**** Note:** The next chapter is here! Loki will appear in the next chapter! Muhhahah I'm making you wait! :) It takes hours to write fics but only a few second to follow and favorite! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Loki

I was leaning against the wall playing with my pocketknife when an announcer came over the PA and announced an evacuation alert. Everyone was scrambling around the lab but Eric was unfazed and he continued to work.

I returned to playing with my knife when I heard a familiar set of voices descending the stairs. Director Fury and Agent Hill appeared at the base of the stairs and I walked over to them, putting my knife back into my boot.

Hill walked off in the other direction and Fury walked towards Selvig.

"Talk to me doctor."

"Director." Selvig said as he walked towards Fury.

"Is there anything we know for certain?"

"The tesseract is misbehaving."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Sarcasm dripped off Fury's words.

"No, it's not funny at all. The tesseract is not only active, she's...behaving."

"I assume you pulled the plug."

"She's an energy source. We turn off the power she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level-"

Fury cut him off. " We prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space."

"But we don't have the harness. My calculations are far from complete. And she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation."

"That can be harmful." I knew exactly what he meant. He was referring to Uncle Banner. Yes, that's what I've called him since I was little. " Where's Emma and Agent Barton."

I stepped forward. "Right here and Clint's up in his 'nest'. I looked up at Barton and motioned my head towards Fury. He got my message and leapt up. He then slid down a rope and joined us.

" Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?"

A lady in white clothing then looked out from behind a screen. " Doctor, it's spiking again."

Barton continued his report. "No one's come or gone and Selvig's clean. No contacts, no IMs."

" Same here. There hasn't been anything." I added.

"If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end."

A look of confusion crossed Fury's face. "At this end?"

" The cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open from both sides."

The cube then sent out a surge of energy that shook the entire building. Surges of energy were sent our from the cube. The energy then swirled around it. A beam of blue light shot out from it and the portal appeared at the end of the lab. The portal then collapsed on itself and it sent blue light out into the lab. Out of instinct, Clint moved in front of me as we both shielded our eyes. The energy from the portal then gathered at the roof.

Clint turned around and looked at me. " Are you ok?" I nodded. Concern was visible in his eyes.

There was a kneeling figure where the portal was. He slowly lifted his head to reveal a dazzling smile. God, he was good-looking but if he was a risk to SHEILD then they would have to take him in.

Fury's voice rang through the air. "Sir, please put down the spear."

"Fury, you really think that will work?"

The man looked down at his spear, cocked his head then shot an orb or blue energy at us. Clint dove over me, driving us both out of the way. I landed awkwardly on my left arm and I felt pain shoot up my arm. The guards shot at him but he lunged forward and stabbed them with his spear. He threw knives a the necks of the other guards.

Clint was immediately off me and he shot at the man with his gun but the bullets didn't hit him. Clint never misses, how did he not get shot?

He shot another orb of energy at Clint but he dodged it and it hit the scientist behind him.

I stood up and took cover behind a cart. I reached for the gun strapped to my thigh and aimed straight at him. I fired a couple rounds but they still didn't hit him. He turned towards me and I rolled behind another cart so he couldn't shoot me.

He stood still and looked at what he had done. There were at least twenty five dead people in the lab. Clint stood up but the man grabbed his arm and tightened his grip, judging by how Clint flinched.

" You have heart." He touched his spear to the center of Clint's chest and his veins glowed blue and his eyes turned black. His once friendly gray eyes were replaced by cold, blue orbs of light. Clint holstered his gun.

Fury removed the tesseract as the man touched his spear to a scientist's chest and the same thing happened.

"Please don't. I still need that."

Fury had the tesseract in the briefcase and he had started to walk away. I didn't notice until now that he had an almost British accent. "This doesn't have to get any messier."

"Of course it does. I've come to far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose." Eric perked up at the mention of Asgard.

I peeked out from my cover. He hadn't seen me but he knew someone shot at him and he assumed they were dead. I ducked back behind the cart and listened to what he was saying.

"Loki, brother of Thor." Eric said. I had heard so much about this Thor but I still didn't know who he was.

Fury tried to reason with him, but from the look on his face, he knew just as well as I did that it wasn't going to work. "We have no quarrel with your people."

"An ant had no quarrel with a boot." He replied without missing a beat.

"Are you planning to step on us?" Clint looked at Fury with his cold, blue eyes.

"I come with glad tidings of a world made free." Loki moved so he stood in front of Eric.

"Free from what?"

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart," He turned around and pressed the end of his spear to Eric's chest and the same thing that happened to Clint happened to him. " you will know peace." Clint looked towards the ball of blue energy at the roof.

"Yeah you say 'peace'. I kind of think you mean the other thing" Fury said in a flat voice.

Clint walked towards Loki. "Sir, director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."

Crap, how am I going to get out? I thought of my options. There were the stairs behind Fury but I would get caught. There was a service elevator that led to the surface. That would have to do.

The door was about three meters to my left. Luckily, the door was behind a wall and I could open it without being seen. I looked one last time at the men and they stood with their backs to me, and Fury happened to be facing my direction.

I rolled behind something to my left and I knew that Fury saw me but I couldn't stop and look. Time was a luxury I didn't have.

Selvig started talking but I didn't bother to listen but I caught only a few word he said.

" We have about two minutes before this goes critical." Then I heard Loki say something, then a gunshot. I reached out at the guard in front of me and I took his walkie-talkie. I walked in a crouch to the door, being careful to stay out of sight. I opened the door and shut it very quietly behind me. Then, I took off running through the hall.

* * *

It didn't take me long before I reached the surface. I knew that Loki would have probably already gotten to a car. I found the garage and there happened to be a motorcycle in it.

I jumped on it and kicked the engine on, not bothering to put on a helmet. There would be no guards by the door since the entire base was evacuated. So that meant I would have to try and stop them. Then, I sped off down the tunnel.

* * *

I stopped near the end of the tunnel, planting my feet on either side of the bike. I had only fired three round so I should have enough bullets. I pulled my gun out of the holster on my thigh. I aimed it down the tunnel. The sound of screeching tires reverberated down the tunnel. There was an explosion. The portal exploded. I set one of my legs on the bike.

After a few seconds, the truck came in range. I aimed my gun and took at deep breath. I fired three rounds. All three went through the windshield. One just skimming Clint's ear. I holstered my gun and started to drive. I knew what gear Clint liked to drive in and I knew I would be slightly faster than the car.

I watched the car in the mirror. I exited the tunnel with the car right behind me. I pushed the motorcycle to as fast as it could go. There was a movement in the mirror and then suddenly, blue light came towards me. My eyes widened as I realized what it was.

The backend of the bike lurched up as the orb of energy hit it. The blast sent me flying into the air and I landed on the ground with a sickening thud. I felt my left arm crack under me and something hot running down my forehead.

I used my right arm to lift myself up and I saw Loki and the truck fading in the distance.

The ground beneath me moved and I looked behind me, only to see a gigantic hole where the base was. I rolled onto my back in the grass. My hand reached down to where the walkie-talkie was and I pressed the talk button.

"Coulson." My voice was shaky and weak.

"I'm here Em. Where are you? Are you ok?" The worry was as clear as day in his voice but he tried not to show it.

"I'm outside where the tunnel used to be. My left arm is broken and I'm bleeding. Motorcycle crash." I noticed the helicopter in the distance. I felt something touch my chest and I looked down to see that my pendant had came out from under my shirt. It was stained with my blood.

There was a blast and the helicopter was now up in flames and falling towards the ground.

I pressed the button on the walkie-talkie again. " Coulson, don't tell me you were on that helicopter."

I only had to wait a second before his voice projected from the little black box. " No. But I don't know who was."

"Is Fury with you?" I had stood up now and was debating if I should go to the helicopter or wait for help. "I'm going to the helicopter." I slipped the walkie talkie onto my belt before taking off into a slow run towards the falling helicopter. I saw a figure jump out and I reached for my gun.

"Director? Director Fury do you copy?" Coulson's voice came out of the walkie-talkie. I walked up to Fury and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"The tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?"

Hill reported everything she had to say.

"Coulson get back to base. This is level a seven. As of right now, we are at war."

The last thing I remember was the whirr of helicopter propellers and the ground disappearing beneath us.

* * *

**Author's Note:**A long chapter for you guys! One of my favorite parts of the movie. It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds the follow and favorite! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Barton's Been Compromised

The sound of beeping rang through my ears. The stench of alcohol filled my nose and my eyes snapped open. A bright white light blinded me and I lifted my hand to cover my eyes, but a something was restricting my arm.

My eyes focused and I saw that it was an IV line that was in my arm. I really didn't like needles but I pulled it out of my arm and removed the other cable and lines that were attached to me.

I was still in the clothes from last night but they were stained with blood. My blood. The memories of what happened last night came flooding back and I held my throbbing head.

I noticed that there were neatly folded clothes on the floor for me. Phil. I needed Phil and Clint.

Oh god. I forgot. I fought the urge to cry so I wouldn't look weak. One tear slipped from my eye but I couldn't stop it in time. The tear fell onto my leg. I wiped the others from my eyes.

I pushed myself off of the bed and grabbed the pile of clothes, stumbling slightly.

I took the clothes to the bathroom and quickly got changed. I had to learn the hard way that you can't have any favorite clothes when you live with SHEILD.

I had sat back down on the bed and started to wipe the blood from my pendant when the door opened and Phil walked into the room.

I scanned his face. He was worried but he was trying really hard not to show it.

A wave of relief flooded over me when I saw him unharmed. The same did not happen to him.

I reached my hand up to where to gash was on my head but my hand found a gauze bandage instead. He reached out and took my hands in his and sat down next to me on the bed.

"You okay?" He asked while his eyes scanned my face.

I nodded, looking down at my left arm. It was in a sling that wrapped around my neck. It had made it difficult to get dressed.

"Do we have anymore of those healing serums?"

From the signs I saw cross his face, he thought for a moment then replied, "They should be in the closet down the hall."

I smiled at him and got up heading towards the door.

* * *

I pulled the serum out from the cabinet and walked into the medical bay.

The medical bay was a large, white room with cots lining one wall and computers lining the other. The bay was empty except for a few doctors scurrying here and there, but the mostly kept to their work.

I sat down on a chair and pulled up my medical file on the holographic computer screen. The file displayed my blood type, my medical allergies, and all of my medical history, including the broken leg I had when I was six.

I removed the sling from my arm but I was careful not to damage it any further. I found a vein on my wrist and prepared the needle on the serum.

I took a deep breath and pressed the needle into my skin and injected the healing serum into my broken arm. The pain quickly drained away and I felt the strangest sensation in my arm. I felt the bone fusing together again.

Phil walked in seconds later and pulled up a chair. "We are at war Em. We have to call them in."

I looked up at him in shock. He hadn't spoken about them in years.

"I'm calling Nat first. Fury's going to Steve."

"Steve?" I hadn't ever heard of him before.

A smile spread across his face. Then I realized.

"Right. Captain America." I held my hands out in front of me. "Now don't swoon on me now." I gave him a smile.

"Nat's on a mission and I need your help getting her here. This is a level seven and it is crucial that she is here." He paused. "Were going to the helicarrier." How am I going to get there, I wondered.

Phil read my mind and said, "We brought your motorcycle back. It's outside." He smiled at me.

"You know me so well. After all, you did raise me."

* * *

I caught a glimpse of my motorcycle and smiled. I missed my bike while I was gone.

The helicarrier would be at the furthest dock. The furthest dock would be across the city.

I kicked my leg over my bike and gripped the handlebars. The visor of my helmet darkened my vision while it also displayed a map to the dock. I kicked the engine on and pulled out from the parking lot, turning down the street when there was an opening.

I followed the directions to the dock.

Two guards stood by the gate and the stopped me before I entered.

" State your name and business." One commanded. I recognized the gruff voice that belonged to my friend Mark. I pulled off my helmet and smiled at him.

"Emma Thorpe. Assemble." Mark took one look at me then smiled while he opened the door. Phil had informed me of the simple passcode.

"See you on the carrier then Em." He said after letting me through.

I drove at a slow pace towards the carrier, recognizing all of the familiar faces as I passed.

There was a wooden bridge that connected the dock to the carrier. I drove right across the bridge and onto the carrier. Phil stood by the bridge in a black suit and black glasses that covered his eyes. He moved his head in a certain direction and I drove over to one of the people on deck.

"Take care of her." I said sharply as I got off the bike and let him take it down to the garage.

* * *

I sat next to Phil as he dialed a number into his phone. He pressed speaker as soon as it started ringing but we didn't have to wait long before a male answered in Russian.

"Put the woman on the phone." He commanded and I heard a different side of Phil. The Agent Coulson side of him. The all work and no play side of him.

Another male spoke in Russian on the phone and I immediately translated it into "You listen carefully" but he didn't finish because Phil cut him off.

"You're at 1-14 Silensky Plaza, 3rd floor. We have and F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone, or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby." He spoke sharply into the phone. I looked at him in awe and he just smirked. "We need you to come in."

" Are you kidding? I'm working." Nat said. Her voice soothed me in a way that I cant describe.

"This takes precedence."

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation. This moron is giving me everything." There was a muffled voice in the background. "Look, you cant pull me out of this right now."

She was being stubborn. I snatched the phone from the table and pressed it to my ear. "Natasha, Barton's been compromised." I spoke the words that would forever haunt both of us.

"Let me put you on hold." I set the phone back on the table. The sounds of cracks and broken bones played over the phone but Phil didn't seem phased and to be honest, neither was I. Natasha was more than a pretty face. She could defend herself. She was tough and stubborn but she was my idle. I admired her in so many ways. I treated her like she was my older sister, and she acted like it.

"Where is Barton now?"

"We don't know."

"But he's alive?"

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy."

"Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he could throw me." I could hear her smirk through the phone.

That's when I cut in. "Don't worry Nat, I got Stark."

Coulson returned to what he was saying. "You get the big guy."

There was silence on the other line. She then exclaimed in Russian.

Phil hung up and pocketed his phone. "How soon should I get Tony?"

"I'll let you know when it's time." He patted my hand. "In the meantime, brush up on your skills. Knife throwing, bow and arrow, stuff like that. You're going to need it for this mission."

I stood up and pulled my knife out of my boot. This knife was important, it was a gift from Clint and Nat. I could use other knives but I liked this knife the most. Anything that I received from Clint or Nat was special to me. We had a bond that no one could describe. We were connected in a way. Anything that I received from Clint or Nat was special to me. We had a bond that no one could describe.

* * *

**Author's Note: **We got Natasha! This chapter explained a little but about the relationship between Clint, Natasha and Emma but it hasn't been described fully yet. Also some Coulson and Emma adorableness happening! :) The ending kind of sucked but I really didn't have any other way to end this chapter without getting into a completely different idea and extending the chapter even more.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite. :)


	7. Chapter 7: Uncle Banner

I arrived at the training room and unlocked the door with the keys that I always kept with me.

The training room was a large room that was built so agents could improve their skills. The room had a boxing rink that two agents could spar in and targets for archery and knife throwing. There was a smaller room almost like a closet that stored some weapons and tools.

The carrier had an armory but I liked this room better because it stored the smaller knives and some bows with arrows.

I also unlocked the smaller armory and walked inside. I removed a bow and strapped a quiver around my shoulder. Clint taught me everything that he knew about archery and I inherited his perfect aim.

I stood about twenty feet from the target and placed an arrow on the string. I spread my feet apart and pulled the string back, positioning my arms the way that Clint had showed me.

I took a deep breath and let the arrow fly. It cut through the air and struck the target, dead center. I moved to the next target and pulled my knife from my boot. (For about the millionth time :) I flipped the blade open and pulled my arm back.

I launched my arm forward, throwing the knife at the target. It hit maybe an inch from the center. It was a good throw but Clint always told me that an inch could be the difference between life and death.

I walked over to the target and removed my knife , slipping it back into my boot. I queued up the archery training sequence and strung an arrow on my bow. The targets began moving around me. I aimed at one as it circled around me and I let the arrow fly. It struck the target in the center and I fired the rest of my arrows, each hitting their targets in the center.

I practiced for a little while longer but then I got bored so I decided to go back up to the surface. I removed the arrows from each of the targets and replaced them in the quiver and put it all back in the closet.

I found the deck about five minutes after I left the training room. A quinjet was landing across the deck. Natasha got out with Uncle Banner. She smiled when she saw me but I knew that she wouldn't risk hugging me because neither of us knew if an enemy was watching us. I nodded at her and she nodded back with a smile that bled through to her eyes.

Bruce noticed me there and the biggest smile I have ever seen crossed his face. He wrapped me in a tight hug. I haven't seen him in over three years. My sixteenth birthday to be precise. We texted but that was never as good as seeing someone in person.

Nat turned towards us. "Coulson should be here with Steve. In the meantime, we're departing from the deck." She waved her hand over to the bridge that was being lifted.

* * *

We were at open sea when Coulson arrived. The jet's propellers whipped my hair around my face. I attempted to brush it away but it kept flying in my face.

Net and I walked over to the jet as it landed and the back door opened.

"Stow the captain's things." Coulson spoke to a crewmember.

"Yes sir."

" Agent Romanoff, Emma, Steve Rogers." I could feel the excitement radiating off of him. You had to be stupid if you didn't sense it.

"Ma,am" He said trying way too hard to be polite.

She looked him up and down as if she were sizing him up. "Hi." Nat said.

"Sup." His politeness betrayed him. He was overwhelmed and I could see it in his eyes.

Nat turned towards Phil. "They need you on the bridge. They're starting face-trace."

He started to walk towards the bridge. "See you both there." He said as he walked away.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. We thought Coulson was going to swoon." She turned towards me and gave me a teasing smile. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?"

"They're vintage. He's very proud." I said, smiling off into the distance as I thought of how much Phil loved his trading cards.

Steve saw Bruce looking at some planes. "Dr. Banner." He said

'Yeah hi. They told me you would be coming." There was the slightest edge of nervousness in his voice. If you didn't listen close enough, you might miss it.

"Word is that you can find the cube."

Uncle Banner looked around. "Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about." Steve responded. Natasha had her hand by her ear, signaling that she was listening to her earpiece.

"It must be strange for you, all of this." Uncle Banner said.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar."

Natasha stepped forward. " Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe." She smirked as the men looked at her in utter confusion.

"Flight crew, secure the deck." The man on the PA said.

The carrier started to move.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" I put my had on his shoulder. Nat and I watched as they both walked over to the edge of the deck. The turbines were being raised from the water and they started turning.

The carrier started to fly up and they both stumbled back.

"No, no, this is much worse." He said and I couldn't help but smile. He always loved cracking jokes. I held my hand out the Bruce.

"Uncle." He turned around and gripped my hand and we walked towards the deck.

* * *

The door to the bridge opened for us. It revealed one of the biggest rooms on the carrier. The front of the room was lined with windows and rows of computers were set in the center of the room. In the center of the room stood Nick, in the middle of his circle of computer screens.

There was an agent at every computer each doing a different thing.

Hill was advising most of the agents. "All engines operating. SHEILD emergency protocol 193.6 in effect. We are at level sir." She said to Nick.

"Good. Let's vanish."

"Engage retro-reflection panels." Hill commanded to the other agents.

Fury turned around to Steve and Bruce. "Gentlemen." Steve walked up to him and pulled out his wallet, handing him a ten dollar bill. Fury was always making bets so I assumed this was another.

Nick waked over to Uncle Banner. "Doctor, thanks for coming." He hesitantly shook Fury's hand.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, how long as I staying?. The nervous edge was apparent in his voice.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind."

"Where are you with that?" Uncle Banner asked Fury. Fury just pointed at Coulson.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops ... If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

Nat kneeled down by a computer that was displaying her and Clint's agent profiles.

Nat cut in. "That's not gonna find them in time."

At that moment, Bruce left and the Doctor Banner took his place. "You have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there."

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have someplace for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, Emma, could you show to his laboratory, please?" Fury spoke to Nat and I.

"You're gonna love it Doc. We got all the toys." Nat said as she walked past us, leading us to the lab.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another long chapter! 3 down, 2 to go! In case you haven't noticed, Bruce calms down with the presence of Emma. He feels comfortable around her and he doesn't feel nervous around family.

It takes hours to write a fic but only second to follow and favorite. :)


	8. Chapter 8: Engage

Nat, Bruce and I all walked to the lab together. We passed the medical bay and the training room. I made a quick stop to the cabinet again to grab another serum, since it requires two doses.

We arrived at the lab and Bruce promptly took a lap around it, to see what we had. I took at seat by the door and prepared the second dose. Nat and Bruce eyed me as I pressed the needle into my arm.

"When the base went down, I broke my arm." I finally said to subside their worrying. Nat turned away from me and I glimpsed at Uncle Banner, only to see him with his hands clenched. "But I'm okay now. SHEILD has quite a few perks." I quickly added.

Bruce sat at a computer screen and began to work.

"I'm heading up to the bridge for the face-trace." Nat turned to me. "You coming.?"

"Yeah hold on." I walked over to my uncle and placed a kiss on his head.

"Love you." I whispered to him. His hand drifted up and stroked my hair. Then, Nat and I walked out of the lab in the direction of the bridge.

* * *

The doors opened to the bridge and the all too familiar windows gleamed in the sunlight.

I stepped in and immediately saw Phil next to Steve. I mentally slapped myself because I hadn't warned him about Phil.

"I mean, if It's not too much trouble." Phil said to Steve.

"No, no. It's fine." I could tell by Steve's body language that he was getting more and more uncomfortable with every word Phil said.

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple years to collect them all. Near mint. Slight foxing around the edges but.." He was cut off by and agent who I knew as Dan.

Dan spun around in his seat to face them. "We got a hit. A 67% match. Wait. Cross match, 79%."

Fury looked at his own screen as Phil moved towards Dan.

"Location?" He said.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

" Captain, you're up." Fury announced and he turned to face me as well. He nodded a brisk nod that if you blinked, you would miss it. I turned on my heel and thought to myself, Why me? I'm not an agent.

* * *

I found the clothes that were put out for me. I had changed clothes and walked around a lot today, I thought to myself. I pulled off my t shirt and replaced it with the form fitting combat shirt. I slipped off my pants and then replaced those with matching black pants.

My hand found the scar on my hip. I looked at it in the mirror, all jagged and crooked. I put on my combat boots and slipped my pocket knife into place with another in my left boot. I brushed out my mid-back length hair and pulled it into a high ponytail so it hung only a few inches shorter than normal. I carefully removed the bandage wrapped around my head. The gash was completely healed thanks to the serum and a small line remained where the gash was.

I touched the familiar metal of my pendant and I slipped it over my head. I hid it under my shirt, the cold metal prickling my skin. I spun around in the mirror, grabbing the black glasses I wore and slipping them on to hide my purple eyes.

To finish everything off, I checked the ammo on my gun and slipped it into the holder on my thigh.

I was ready.

* * *

I stepped on the quinjet. Steve was there along with Nat in the pilot's seat and another agent in the co-pilot seat. I recognized the agent instantly as one of my closest friends, James.

He was tall and muscular with a strong build. He didn't size up to Steve but he would make a fair competitor. He had messy red hair and beautiful blue eyes that always looked as if they were dancing. I could read them easily because they always seemed to change with his mood.

I was greeted my Nat.

"Looking good Em." She said looked at me from the pilot's seat, a smirk on her face.

"Feeling good Romanoff. Feeling real good." I said, a smile plastered on my face. It's been awhile since I've done this and to me, it's an adrenaline rush.

Steve eyed me in surprise and I just looked at him in confusion. What was he staring at?

I sat behind Natasha and watched her prepare the plane. There was a distinct look in her eyes but she hid it really well from her face.

I place my hand on her shoulder. "We'll get him back Nat." I said in my most assuring voice. She put her hand over mine and smiled at me, then turned back into Agent Romanoff and prepped the jet for takeoff.

* * *

The jet trip was short and silent. We were approaching Germany when James started to tell us what to do.

"Em, you'll do surveillance, look for Loki and Clint." I flinched when I heard his name on my people to search for. "Steve, you'll 'talk' to Loki and bring him in. We'll be in the jet helping you. One we get in range Em, you'll start your surveillance."

"Got it." I said, adjusting my boots.

"We should be getting in range in a minute so Em, get ready to jump." Steve's eyes widened at the mention of jumping.

I looked at him. "I'm not as delicate as you think. I was raised into this profession. Surveillance is my specialty."

I flipped the red switch that opened the back door.

The ground beneath me was moving past quickly.

"I see the drop point Em." Nat said. "Jump on my mark." I mentally prepared myself to jump. I would land in a crouch and roll forward.

"Ready...Mark!" Nat said and I launched myself out of the back of the jet. The ground was approaching fast but I prepared myself. I landed on the roof of the building in a crouch and executed a flawless roll. I stood and examined myself so any injuries. I was unharmed.

I checked the pocket of my shirt for an earpiece and sure enough, I pulled one out and pressed it into my ear. Nat's voice projected through it.

"Em, do you copy?"

I pressed the earpiece. "I'm in position Nat. I'll let you know if I see anything."

I moved in a crouch so there would be a smaller chance of anyone seeing me. I peered over the edge, only to see the two guards with arrows in there necks.

"Shit." I muttered.

"What's happening Em?" She sounded worried.

"The guards are dead. Arrows in their necks."

"Clint." She said. "There's a science compound in the back of the building. Check there."

"Okay." I silently walked over to the other side of the building. I peeked over the edge of the building but I was interrupted by screaming. The screaming was coming from the open skylight. I looked in, only to faintly see Loki in the distance with a man laying in front of him.

I returned to the edge of the building and looked over.

There was a figure standing by the entrance with a weird looking mechanism in their hand.

I recognized the hair instantly.

Clint.

I backed up away from the edge. "I found him. Do I engage?" I was startled by a loud click from down below. The compound door.

"He opened the door. Do I engage?" I pressed on.

There was a sigh. "Engage." Her voice was cold and harsh.

I found a fire escape on the opposite side of the building.

I carefully climbed down without making noise. I stayed on the lowest level and thought of a way of bringing him over.

My mid set on a plan. I pulled out my gun and flipped the safety on. I held it over my head and brought it down on the metal. The sound ringing through the air. I turned the safety off again and holstered it.

I only had to wait a minute before he appeared around the corner, bow out in front of him with an arrow loaded. He walked right under the escape

I took in a silent deep breath and jumped on him. I knocked him to the ground but he quickly pushed me off. This was the moment that all of our years of sparring finally pays off.

I knew his style and I knew which side of him was weaker than the other, but he knew the same about me and he wouldn't hesitate to use that knowledge against me.

He stood two feet from me with his arms in front of him in his sparring position. His eyes were what scared me the most. They were blue, not likes James's eyes but cold like ice. They contrasted from his normal, lively grey eyes. I knew the Clint that I had grown up with was gone. That gave me chills and I became uneasy under his gaze.

Clint swung first.

He aimed for my shoulder but I dove to the side, his arm narrowly missing me. I kicked my leg forward at his knee and it knocked him to the ground but he regained his balance and stood. He fired and arrow and I just barely moved. It would have found my neck if I didn't move. He lunged forward and caught me by my neck and pressed my against the wall with his arm. I snatched a knife from my boot and slashed across his chest.

I was furious at Nick form making me hurt him. Why couldn't they have sent someone else to do this?

He stumbled back and I regained my footing. Clint used his arms in everything, so if I hurt an arm we could take him in. I dropped the knife and aimed a kick at his left arm. He knew what I was doing before I could make a plan. He moved his arm but my foot caught his side, causing him to stumble to the side. That left an opening for me. I brought my elbow down on his shoulder. He kicked my legs out from under me and I hit the ground with a thud.

I stumbled back to my feet and put all of my energy into a kick that was aimed for his arm. I caught his right arm and felt something give way beneath it. I damaged his arm. I was proud of myself but I also hated myself for kicking the person who raised me and trained me to fight.

Every agent has their downfall.

Emma's downfall was a song.

A rock sound blasted through the air and interrupted our fight. Out of instinct, I turned around only to see the alley behind us. Tony had a knack for big entrances. I had gotten used to them by now but they were still-

My thoughts were interrupted by an extremely painful blow against the side of my head. My vision turned black and the ground greeted me. The taste of blood filled my mouth and I spit blood out onto the ground.

I refused to give up. I refused to stop fighting. I hopped up and ignored the throbbing on my head.

Clint had his bow out in front of him, an arrow on the string. Aimed straight at my forehead. Clint could fire an arrow fast enough to break bone.

I was going to die.

I was going to die in the hands of my brother.

He would never forgive himself after he killed me.

To my surprise, the color in his eyes faded to reveal the grey eyes I knew and loved. There was horror and fear in them as he realized what he was about to do, but it didn't last. They cold, blue eyes returned only a second later.

But he didn't let the arrow fly. He swung his bow at my head instead. The blow was harder than the last and the pain mixed with the previous throbbing. I dropped to the ground on my stomach. I started coughing up blood. My vision was blurry as blood ran down my head.

He didn't kill me. He had an arrow to my head and he didn't kill me.

My breathing was short and staggered and heavy. I tried my best to ignore the pain but it took over all of my thoughts. I almost didn't hear the landing of a metallic suit a few feet away.

"Oh my god." I looked up to see Tony in his suit with the mask up, revealing his shocked face.

I spit blood out onto the ground. He walked forward and helped me stand. I stumbled on my weak legs and he wrapped a metal arm around my waist.

"You weren't responding on your earpiece so they sent me to come get you." He said, worry tracing his words. I pulled the obviously broken earpiece out of my ear and stuffed it in my pocket.

"He's gone." I said. "Barton." My voice was shaky.

"Hold on." He said as he fired up his boosters and lowered his mask.

He flew me back to the jet.

* * *

Nat's face turned ashen as she saw me. My eyes shifted over to the extra passenger that was strapped into a seat. I recognized the combed-back black hair. Loki.

My hair had come out of the ponytail in the fight and it now hung limply around my face.

Tony eased me down into a seat on the other side of the jet and I gave him a warm smile. He eyed me worriedly.

"I should still have to healing serum in my system. This'll heal." I lifted my hair to reveal the now healed gash that Clint had caused.

"Healing serum?" Steve asked.

"Things have changed since your time. SHEILD has become more advanced. I practically live on that serum."

"Does it work?" He asked out of curiosity.

I nodded and pulled up my sleeve. "Broke my arm yesterday." I turned my arm around so he could see it. "I'd say it works."

I turned towards Tony. "Did JARVIS tell you what I made?"

"No. He didn't mention you." He said.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** A little fight between Clint and Emma. It's like sibling rivalry but a little bit worse. Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I've been a little bit busy. I will try to upload the next chapter today or tomorrow to make it up. :)

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to like a favorite. :)


	9. Chapter 9: Thor

"Has he said anything yet?" Fury's voice came on over the PA.

"Not a word." Nat responded.

"Just get him here. We're low on time."

I ran my fingers over the rings I had on. The silver metal was stained with blood. Clint's blood. Neither of us would ever be able to forgive ourselves for hurting each other.

I looked at Loki, scanning his face carefully. I saw emotions in his eyes that I didn't quite understand. He didn't say anything, he just looked right back at me as if he was scanning my face.

"I don't like it." Steve said.

"What, Rock of ages giving up so easily?" Tony answered with his usual sarcastic nicknames.

"I don't remember it being so easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?"

I predicted Tony's next words. "It's like calisthenics." We said in unison. Tony gave me a surprised look.

"I've lived with you for how long now? I can predict you."

Tony went back to what he was saying. "You might have missed a couple of things while you were doing time as a capsicle."

Steve glared at him. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Oh no, that was my job. Coulson told me to call you in." I said.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

Lightning flashed and a roll of thunder shook the jet.

"Where is this coming from?" Nat said.

I watched as Loki sat forward in his chair and stared fearfully out the window. His eyes were full of fear.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked.

Loki spoke for the first time since we got on the jet. "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

Tony and Steve looked confused at each other.

I remembered one thing that Eric told me about Thor, that he was the god of thunder.

I gasped loudly. Thunder comes after lightning.

The jet suddenly shook and threw us around. Steve went for his shield while Tony put his helmet on. I stood quickly and activated my the hand piece on my left hand. The metal hand piece formed around my hand and the palm glowed. I pulled my gun out with my right hand and held it tightly.

Tony opened the back door of the jet and walked towards the edge.

"What are you doing?" Steve and I said in unison.

A man landed on the back door. He had long blond hair that hung at his shoulders. He wore a metal chest-plate with a red cape. Tony walked towards him and the man slammed a metal hammer into Tony's chest. Tony went flying back and I dove out of the way. The man then yanked Loki out from the seat by his neck.

He swung his hammer by the strap and leaped out of the jet.

Tony groaned as he stood up. "And now there's that guy."

I fumbled around under a seat until I grabbed what I wanted.

I pushed my arms through the straps and buckled the harness on the front.

"Another Asgardian?" Nat shouted through the storm.

"That guys a friendly?" Cap shouted.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the tesseract's lost." Tony responded.

"Tony, I understand your logic but this is a stupid idea!" I shouted at him but he kept walking.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve followed me up with.

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony responded. He activated his boosters and launched himself out of the back of the jet.

Steve sighed and grabbed a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Nat said.

"I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods."

"There's only one god, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

"Here's where I come in." I said walking towards the edge.

"Is that a parachute?" Steve asked while grabbing his shield.

I spun around to face him and smiled a crooked grin. "No. It's not." And then I let myself fall out of jet backwards.

I was flying or falling with style. I activated a switch on the pack and a pair of big glider wings sprouted from the pack. I laughed and reminded myself to thank Sam for letting me borrow his wings.

I soared through the air in the direction of Tony. Pepper trusted me with keeping him alive but he always tried to prove that he could handle himself. He refused to admit that he needed us.

I gently landed in a small field. I retracted the wings. For a pack that held two big glider wings, it was surprisingly lightweight.

I focused on my objective and listened carefully. I heard faint voices in the distance. There were two voices. One was very deep and scratchy. The other had a British accent to it.

I found them, but I did not hear Tony.

I pulled my gun out and checked the ammo, only missing three rounds.

I used my training and followed the voices.

* * *

My ears led my to a forest with a large cluster of rocks in the center. I found the sources of the voices. There stood Loki and the man that took him.

"With the bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here to your precious earth?" Loki said.

The man became angry and dropped his large hammer and it made a loud thud when it hit the rock. He stepped forward at Loki, snatching him up and holding him by the side of his neck.

"I thought you dead." It was obvious he wasn't from around here because no one in this century would speak like that.

I silently observed the conversation from behind a much smaller cluster of rocks. I learned when I was very small how to listen to conversations without others knowing. Whenever Phil was called in for a meeting, I would sneak in and listen. being careful not to be seen or heard.

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked coldly.

"We all did. Our father..."

Loki cut him off. "Your father." He moved out of the other man's grasp. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?"

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I, who was, and should be, king!" Loki said. I could sense emotions I did not recognize in his words.

"So you take the world I love as a recompense for your imagined slights? No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki"

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them as why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them?"

"Well, yes."

"Then you miss the point of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill."

A look of rage crossed over Loki's face and he slammed his fist into the other's chest.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about. I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the tesseract, and when I wield it..." Loki said.

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be king?"

"I am a king!" Loki yelled.

"Not here! You give up the tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home."

Loki just laughed. "I don't have it."

The man growled in anger and held his hand out and the hammer flew up and into his hand. He held it above his head as if he were to bring it down on Loki's skull.

"You need the cube to bring me home. But I've sent it off, I know not where."

The man pointed the end of the hammer at Loki. " You listen well, brother-" But he could not finish his sentence because Tony appeared and flew right into him, causing him to fly backward.

I gasped but I covered my mouth before anyone could hear.

"I'm listening."

God, Tony. Sometimes he could be stupid. He left a dangerous individual in the middle of a forest so he could fight the other person. He was going to get his butt kicked and I was going to have to deal with him.

I ran over to the rocks. I quickly climbed up the rocks, not breaking a sweat. Loki watched me as I climbed.

"I'm not leaving a dangerous person in a forest." I told him. "I swear, sometimes Tony doesn't think." That time I spoke to myself.

I saw Tony and the other person in the middle of some cut down trees. I crossed my arms, my gun still tightly in my right hand.

" What's his name?" I asked.

Loki turned to me. "Who?"

"The person who stole you and brought you here." I was trying my best not to shoot him on the spot.

"Thor." He said sharply.

I returned to listening to their conversation.

"You have no idea what your dealing with." Thor said.

"Tony turned towards us but he failed to see me. "Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?" He pointed to Thor's red cape.

"This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice."

"He gives up the cube, he's all yours. Until then," He slid his mask down. " stay out of the way." He muttered something I couldn't make out. Thor grunted and threw his hammer at Tony.

I sighed. I would have to clean this up because boys never really grow up. They just get bigger.

I walked back over to the rock and leaned on it.

Loki just looked at me. "Aren't you going to do something? He pointed to the fight happening below.

I shook my head. "No, but I'll have to clean it up."

Suddenly, lightning appeared in front of us and I shielded my eyes. "Oh right. God of thunder. Does he do this a lot?" I wanted to know if I would have to buy another pair of sunglasses since mine were knocked off in my earlier fight.

He nodded.

I watched the fight below us. I wasn't as worried about Thor as I was about Tony.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. I looked up to see Steve standing on the fallen tree. "That's enough."

"Finally!" I exclaimed even though they were all deaf and couldn't hear me.

" Now, I don't know what your planning on doing here."

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes." Thor shouted.

"Then prove it. Put that hammer down."

"Yeah...no." Tony interjected. "Bad call. He loves his hammer." Thor hit Tony with it and he went flying back.

"You want me to put the hammer down?!" He shouted. Thor went running at Steve, his hammer held high above his head.

Steve held his shield out and Thor's hammer came down on it, creating a loud bang. Almost like a church bell. A blue light erupting out from it on all side ands I ducked down, covering my head with my hands.

That's when I realized, someone was on top of me but they quickly scurried off. I looked over to see Loki sitting a foot away from me, panting.

"You?" I asked, looking down at the field of toppled trees. "Nevermind."

I held my gun up in the air. I fired two shots in to the air to get their attention.

They all looked up at me. "Are ya'll done yet?" I shouted at them.

They looked between each other.

"Good. Nat's waiting on us." I turned back towards Loki and motioned for him to follow me. "If you don't follow me I'll put a bullet in your foot." I said through gritted teeth. I was trying to be polite but I was obviously failing.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter I promised. We got Thor! And Tony! Everyone here now. So I know that it's still early in the fic but I was wondering if ya'll want a sequel, a prequel or both! Let me know in the review section when you all make a decision.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite. :)


	10. Chapter 10: Ant, Boot

It was almost morning when we got back to the carrier.

I was exhausted but I wasn't done yet.

I watched Loki get escorted by eight guards, four on each side. There wasn't a prominent expression on his face. They turned down the hall in the direction of the cell he was to be held in.

They passed by Uncle Banner's lab. Bruce pulled himself away from his work to look out the window at Loki. Loki smiled a crooked smile at him and I clenched my fists slightly. Bruce massaged the bridge of his nose.

Fury followed short after and motioned for me to follow him. I nodded and walked silently behind him. It didn't take me long to notice that we took the same path as Loki and the guards.

Fury typed a code into the door and it opened for him. It revealed Loki standing in a glass compartment. He walked up to the control panel while I leaned against the wall.

"In case it's unclear," He typed and pressed something on the control panel. "if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass,"

The doors beneath the cell opened and the wind blew around the room, picking my hair up with it. Loki walked over to the edge and looked over.

"30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" He closed the doors. "Ant" He held his hands out to the cell. "Boot." He moved them towards the control panel.

Loki laughed. "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury cut in.

"Oh, I've heard." He looked towards the camera. "A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?" I could hear the rage in his voice let alone the fire in his eye. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you cannot hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." If looks could kill, Loki would be splattered on the glass.

"Oh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."

The end of Fury's mouth twitched up. "Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."

Fury walked over to me. "You'll be watching Loki while he's here. But it wont be affective until tomorrow so rest up."

"Yes sir, but first I'm going to the bridge to welcome our new guests." I said.

As I walked up to the bridge again for the millionth time today, I let my mid wander. I thought about today. Just yesterday I was in Tony's house. Just yesterday I finished my boots. Just yesterday Clin- I stopped my thought. I fought the tears.

I was suddenly reminded of how tired I was. I hadn't slept in over 24 hours. I needed sleep but I had to 'welcome' Thor and Tony.

Phil tells me that I have been able to see who a person was just by looking into their eyes. I could see their fears and dream. Their characteristics and pain. That's why I can read people so well. Neither of us know why but every time we get a new worker or 'guest' in this situation, I used protocol 4. Protocol 4 was Fury and I's code for looking into their eyes to see who they were.

I opened the doors.

"Wait until Emma gets here. She need to know this." Bruce said.

"Need to know what?" I asked, causing all of them to look at me.

Steve returned to what he was saying as I eased down into an empty chair. "Loki's going to drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri. Their not know of Asgard ,nor any world known. He mean to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth, in turn, I suspect, the tesseract."

" An army from outer space." Steve said doubtfully.

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Eric Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist." Uncle Banner said.

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Nat looked over at me and I could see the small amount of pain in her eyes. She could hide her emotions like magic but she couldn't hide them from me.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve added.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guys brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him."

"I saw it too." I added. Only Bruce and Nat knew what I was talking about since neither Steve or Thor knew of my 'talent'.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." Thor said to Bruce.

"He killed 80 people in two days." Nat said.

"He's adopted."

"I'm adopted." I added. They looked at me confused. I sighed. "I'll fill you both in later. Unless Phil tells you about me first."

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium...what do they need the iridium for?" Bruce went on.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony and I said at the same time. He was walking with Phil.

"I'm just saying pick a week. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive." Tony spoke to Phil. "It means the portal wont collapse on itself like it did at SHEILD." He walked over to Thor. " No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." He slapped Thor's arm." Also, it mean the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." Tony was now walked over to Fury's station and was looking at the monitors.

"Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." He told the agents. All of them looked up at him in bewilderment. I stood up from my seat. and walked to the edge of them monitors.

"Play nice." I whispered as I walked past him and down the stairs to the rows of computers, a certain one catching my eye.

"That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice but we did." Everyone looked over at the computer that caught my eye." How does Fury even see these?"

Hill answered him. " He turns."

"Sounds exhausting." He moved over to a screen and began to work with it. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density." He ran his hands over each screen touching a file here and there but I noticed his hand lingered under one for about a second longer than the rest. "Something to kick-start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Nope. I got bored on the way to Germany, thought I'd read something." I answered.

"Does Loki need any particular type of power source?" Steve asked. He was unaware of the completely scientific answer he was about to get.

"He would have to heat the cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the coulomb barrier." Bruce said.

Tony finished his thought. "Unless Selvig has figured out a way to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." They were unaware that they seemed to be battling each other for the smarter scientist.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." tony exclaimed, walking over towards Bruce.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked. The poor thing, he didn't understand any of it but I did. I was considered exceptionally smart for my age. You should expect that when you're raised by two of the best scientists in the world.

"It's good to meet you. Your work on antielectron collision is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you turn into a enormous green rage-monster."

"Tony." I warned. "Remember what I said?"

"Thanks." Bruce said awkwardly.

Fury walked in. I wondered how I got here before him. " is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve said. I knew he was going to bring HYDRA into this.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor said utterly confused. " I do not understand."

" I do." Steve exclaimed "I understood that reference." I watched Tony roll his eyes.

I tried to hide a yawn then but Tony caught it and smirked. I walked over to them.

" You should get some sleep. You cant hide your yawns from me." He said with sarcasm.

"And you cant hide your eye rolls." I went right back at him. I mockingly blew a kiss at him.

I walked over to Phil and hugged him. "Goodnight" I whispered to him. He kissed my hair.

"Goodnight." He whispered only loud enough so I could hear.

I nodded at Nat and Uncle Banner and headed for the room I would be sleeping in.

* * *

The room wasn't too small but it wasn't too big. There was a twin sized bed in the middle with clothes set out for me. How did someone always put clothes out for me at the perfect time, in the perfect size for me?

I let the thought drift as I took one of the quickest showers I have ever taken. I changed into the t shirt and shorts laid out for me and set my knife, rings, shrunken boots, and gun on my nightstand.

I sunk into the soft mattress and let the blanket comfort me as I fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Next Chapter! Tomorrow she begins her watch on Loki. Let me know in the reviews if ya'll want a prequel, sequel or both! I have been busy with these last couple of days of school but next week I'm all yours! :) I'll have the whole summer to finish this story.

It takes ours to write a Fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite! :)


	11. Chapter 11: First Day

I awoke to someone shaking me. I sleepily opened my eyes.

"Mornin' sleepyhead." They cooed.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Finally, my vision focused and I saw Phil sitting on my bed.

"You've got Loki watch today."

I groaned. Phil laughed and stood up.

"I had Alec make you breakfast." He said as he walked out the door.

Alec was our chef. You cant expect a big hellicarrier not to have one.

I walked over to the dresser and searched the drawers. Each drawer contained piled of folded clothes. They must have stocked it while I was sleeping.

I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans with a matching long-sleeve shirt. I found my favorite combat boots under the bed and I slipped them on, lacing them over my jeans.

I slipped my knife back into my boot after lacing the holster for my gun around my leg. I don't think I'll need my boots but maybe my rings.

I left the shrunken boots on my nightstand but I brought my gun and rings.

Phil didn't lie when he said he had Alec make my breakfast.

There was a plate of warm waffles and a glass of orange juice on the table.

Food was also something I hadn't had in over 24 hours.

My stomach growled at the sight of it.

I sat at the table and ate my waffles, letting my thoughts wander.

I unconsciously pulled my pendant out from under my shirt and played with it, flipping it over and running my fingers over the pattern imprinted on it.

After I finished eating, I rinsed my plate off in the bathroom sink and stacked it on the table. I saved Alec some time.

* * *

I decided to go to the lab before I went to watch Loki. The door was open so I slipped inside before the door closed again.

Tony had his back facing me and Bruce was in front of him.

His eyes found mine but I quickly raised my finger to my lips.

I saw a smile in his eyes but he kept a straight face and listened to Tony.

I took a step back as quietly as I could. I silently inhaled a deep breath and jumped forward, landing on Tony's back. I hooked my arms and legs around him as he spun around in shock.

Uncle Banner and I laughed in unison. Tony stilled when he realized it was me. He reached one hand back and tickled my stomach.

I shrieked and dropped down from his back. At that point, we were all laughing.

I was bent over with my hands on my knees.

After I had stopped laughing, I held up my hands. "Truce."

"Hey, Emma." Tony said.

"Yeah?"

"You left your phone at my house." He pulled my black smart phone out from his pocket. He tossed it through the air at me. I caught it in between my hands.

It was nice to have my phone back.

I pressed the home button and a message popped up.

"Shit." I muttered. I had 5 missed calls. 2 from Darcie and 3 from Jane.

"Hey, I have to go. The prisoner needs to be watched."

I wrapped Uncle Banner in a one-armed hug. Tony pretended to scowl at me. He couldn't keep and straight face and soon, both of us were smiling a each other.

* * *

I opened the room with the new code Fury assigned. Loki sat against one of the cell walls, reading a book. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"Fury assigned me to watch you."

He looked me up and down, his eyes lingered at my gun.

I pulled it out of the holster and set it on the ground, sitting down next to it.

I started to disassemble my gun. I did this regularly to prevent anything from breaking.

Loki's eyes occasionally drifted up from his book to watch me inspect my gun but they quickly returned to where they were.

I finished inspecting it and I started to reassemble it, trusting my memory to tell me where all the pieces went.

I set it down with a thud.

"My name's Emma, by the way." I broke the silence that lingered it the air. " I already know your name. It's kind of hard not to."

I had a question on my mind the whole time.

"Why did you dive over me?" I blurted out. He stiffened. This was the question he was dreading.

"It was instincts." He said plainly. It wasn't very convincing.

"Look, as much as I don't want to be here, we both have to deal with it. It's going to be pretty awkward everyday if we don't know something about each other."

He set his book down. "Well, what do you suppose we do?" There was edge to his voice.

"I don't know. 20 questions? I'm not good at this stuff." I said as I leaned against the railing." I've just had a rough couple of days."

What he said next surprised me. "I'll go first if you want me too."

"Sure." I said without enthusiasm.

"Ok. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue and Grey. What about you?"

"If I had to choose. Green and gold." He was actually acting nice to me, which I found surprising.

"What brought you here? To this world?" I asked suddenly and it threw him off guard.

"I came to rule. You mortals crave subjugation. You were made to be ruled."

"Yeah I get it Shakespeare."

We were cut off my a song that erupted from my phone. I pulled it out to reveal Jane calling me again.

I stood up and pressed a few buttons on the control panel. The buttons would force the camera to open on the bridge.

I stepped outside to answer the call. I pressed the green button.

"Hey."

"You haven't answered for days and all I get is a hey!" She was almost yelling into the phone.

"I've been a little busy."

"Well, same here. I just got whisked away to Tromso to consult someone here." I was going to ask Phil about that.

"Hey, but I've got to go but I'll try to call back when I get a chance."

"Ugh. Ok bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and returned to the room.

I pressed the same buttons on the control panel to turn off the camera in the bridge.

I had an idea. Fury probably wasn't going to like how I did this but it would help us.

I opened the cell door and walked towards it before Loki could escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, On the Bridge

* * *

Steve stood by one of the computers scanning all of the data the agent pulled up.

There was a beeping noise.

An agent turned around from his station.

"Sir, the cell door's been opened." He said in a rushed voice.

Director Fury stood at his 'station'. "Pull up the cell camera." He announced.

The agent pulled the camera up on the screen.

It showed Loki still in the cell. Emma was sitting down with him. He sat across from her. She had her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees. She was staring directly at Loki.

"What's she doing?!" Steve yelled. "She's going to get us all killed!"

Phil walked up to the table. "Calm down Cap. I know Emma. She knows what she's doing."

* * *

Back in the Cell

* * *

I sat in front of Loki.

"I need you to relax. This wont work unless you're relaxed." I told him.

"And why should I trust you?"

"Who's the one with a gun?" He didn't say anything. "That's what I thought."

I rested my head in my hands and I put my elbows on my knees.

I inhaled a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

The first thing I could sense was a wall. A wall blocking my view of all his feelings. I fought it. I fought the wall and I broke through.

The things I saw next were terrifying.

I saw pain. I saw fear. The only thing that was different was that this pain was worse. Much worse. He felt betrayed. Betrayed by people who said they loved him. 'Protected him from the truth.'

I blinked and pulled myself out of his emotions and pain. I stood quickly and closed the cell door.

"What? What did you see?" He asked. He pressed his hands on the glass.

"Your pain." Was all I said. I checked the time on my phone. It had been 20 minutes. I had spent 20 minutes in his pain. It only felt like a couple of seconds.

I couldn't stand being in the same room anymore. I was having a panic attack.

I started breathing heavily. I hurriedly opened the door and walked outside.

I sunk to my knees on the ground. I pressed my hands to the sides of my head.

I heard ringing and I ached everywhere. The last thing I heard was footsteps before the darkness swallowed me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know I misspelled Darcy earlier but now I know how to so don't hate me. :) I used a little knowledge I had of Loki to create his feelings. He hides his feelings behind a wall or a mask but take that off and he's completely vulnerable. I used her talent in this chapter! :D

It take hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite. :)


	12. Chapter 12: A Coma?

The last thing I heard was footsteps before the darkness swallowed me.

* * *

There were voices. Two male voices. I couldn't see them. I recognized Loki's voice but the other I did not know.

Something was fading into my vision. It...it was Loki, no he had...blue skin.

He kneeled over a pool of water, gazing at his reflection. Someone was approaching him. It was a kid. A lost kid. I wanted to reach out to stop the child from going any further but I could not move.

Loki looked up and the child. The child screamed and ran away.

Pain crossed Loki's face. Slowly, the blue faded and his normal skin returned.

"I'm the monster that parents tell their children about!" His voice screamed.

It went black. There were hushed voices all around me. I knew all of them.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Bruce's voice quavered as he talked.

"They don't know. She's in a coma-like state. It could range from hours to weeks." Phil tried his best to keep his voice steady but it broke within the last couple of words.

A coma?!

I tried to open my eyes, but nothing happened. I focused all of my energy into opening my heavy eyelids. Finally, they fluttered ever so slightly open.

The first thing I saw were all of the worried looks on everyone's faces. Bruce saw me open my eyes before anyone else. He had been pacing.

He rushed forward and put his hands on either side of my face. The others looked at him and their faces went white when they saw me.

Bruce started to cry into my hair. He had me in a tight hug and I couldn't help but to wrap my weak arms around his shaking body.

"What happened?" I asked. I was surprised by how weak and small my voice sounded.

"You've been out for two days." Tony stated.

"Two days?!" I exclaimed. My memory of last night came flooding back.

Loki. Something in his mind put me into a coma-like state.

I moved the white sheet off of my legs and swung them over the edge.

I attempted to stand. My knees buckled under my weight but Phil's arms caught me before I could hit the ground. He eased me back onto the bed.

"You need to rest then you can go." I looked right into his eyes. I saw truth and love in them. "You put in contacts?"

I had forgotten I put in a pair of brown contacts into my eyes to hide my normal violet eyes.

I sat on the bed. Uncle Banner had stopped crying but Tony was right on the brink.

"You scared us all, Em. What did that?" Tony's voice was full of worry. It pained me to see them all so vulnerable.

"I, I don't know." I stammered.

"Well, get some rest. We'll talk more when you wake up." Tony planted a kiss on my forehead. Banner smiled at me from across the room. Phil pulled the sheets over me as I laid on my side.

"Rest up Baby Girl." He said and placed a small kiss in my hair.

I had a couple different nicknames. My family called my Baby Girl while others called me Em or Emma if they were new. I was rarely ever call Ms. Thorpe. I had to remind JARVIS a few times to call me Em or Emma instead of Ms. Thorpe.

Phil flicked off the lights as he walked out the door.

I stared into the darkness.

I had to know what was in Loki's mind that did that to me.

I threw the sheets off of my legs and swung them over the edge of the bed. I placed my feet on the ground and attempted to stand. I wobbled at first but I was soon steady enough to walk.

I stumbled slightly as I opened the door, looking out to make sure it was clear.

I closed the door behind me and silently made my way to the cell room.

* * *

Loki was pacing as I walked into the cell room. I stumbled slightly as I walked in but I quickly grabbed the railing to stable myself.

"What are you?" I asked.

He just stared at me as I stumbled closer to the cell.

"If you show me who you are, I'll show you who I am." Bartering with the villain wasn't a good idea but I needed an answer.

He sighed and moved to he middle of the cell. He took in a deep breath and clenched his fists.

The blue skin I saw started to spread across his skin. After he was done, he looked up at me, expecting me to run away in terror.

I just looked at him. It confirmed my vision.

I reached up to my eyes and removed the contacts, setting them down on the control panel. They were cheap and I didn't need them.

I watched Loki's skin return back to it's normal shade of peach.

"Come to the edge of the glass." I commanded. He must have known by now not to question it because he moved without question.

I walked to the edge. and looked at him. He looked at my eyes, seeming to study them.

"You've been feared. I've been feared. People fear the things they do not understand. I was cast out. Treated different." I sank until I was sitting with my back against the glass. "We're not as different as you would think."

"What were you doing, when you sat me down and looked at me?" He asked.

I sighed. "It's my talent. I can see who people are by looking into your eyes. I saw, pain but it was behind a wall. You hide your pain. You feel betrayed."

I turned to see his face. By his expression, it was true.

"Why were you gone, these past two days?"

"I was..in a coma. Something in your mind triggered it but I don't know what." I turned back around to face him.

His eyes widened when I said coma. "A...a coma?" He clutched his head.

I reached to my neck and pulled out my pendant. I played with it when I was bored or my hands needed something to do.

I flipped it over and over in my hands.

"Where did you get that?" Loki asked. He was pointing at my pendant.

"I've always had it. It's all I have from my parents."

"Can, can I see it? It looks familiar." He was staring at my pendant with his eyebrows raised.

I stood up and walked towards the control panel.

I held my hand over the button. "Try to escape, and I will kill you." I pressed the button and the cell door opened.

I slipped the pendant over my head and held it out over his hand. He pulled it out of my hand and looked closely at the design. He slowly flipped it over and when he saw the word engraved on the back, he gasped.

I looked up at his face, searching for why he gasped.

He pressed it gently back into my hand. I walked back out and closed the door, leaving him in the cell.

* * *

I could now walk smoothly to the lab.

I opened the door and Bruce and Tony both looked up at me.

"Couldn't sleep." I simply said as I walked in. I sat down at an empty seat and looked at the computer screen.

"Tony, what is this doing?" I pointed at the computer screen.

"JARVIS is hacking into all of SHEILD's restricted files." I knew by now not to question what Tony does.

I scanned the files JARVIS was hacking into.

"You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it. It's candy land." Tony was speaking to Uncle Banner.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem." Bruce replied while typing something into the computer by Loki's staff.

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises." Tony walked past Bruce and shocked him with a small electric stick that he was carrying.

"Ow!" Bruce exclaimed.

Tony looked into Bruce's eyes, looking for any signs of the 'other guy'. Bruce smiled as he rubbed his side.

"Hey!" Steve yelled. Oh great.

"Noting?" Tony asked.

"Are you nuts?"

"Jury's out. Tony said. "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked. I didn't have to look at him to sense that he was stressed maybe even angry.

"Funny things are." I pressed my hand to my forehead after his response. Tony was...one of a kind.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." He turned to Uncle Banner. "No offense, Doc."

"It's alright, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." He turned to Tony as he spoke. I stifled a laugh.

"You're tip-toeing big man. You need to strut." Tony walked around the table.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."

"Do you think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I cant do the equation unless I have all the variables." Tony spoke with logic. I'm not saying he's dumb, it's just that he usually adds a sarcastic comment.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's 'the' spy. His secrets have secrets." He popped a blueberry into his mouth. Where did he get blueberries? "It's bugging him too. Isn't it?" He pointed at Bruce.

"Uh..." He waved his hands in a 'no' fashion." I just want to finish my work here, and..."

"Doctor?" Steve persisted.

I spun around in my chair, minimizing the tab that displayed all of SHEILD's restricted files.

Bruce removed his glasses. " 'A warm light for all mankind.' Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it."

"I think that was meant for you." He pointed at Tony. Tony held the bag of blueberries out to Bruce and he hesitantly took a couple from the bag and popped them into his mouth. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big, ugly" Tony turned towards Steve. "building in New York."

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?"

"It's just the prototype." Tony added. "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at."

"So, why didn't SHEILD bring him in on the tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place? Uncle Banner made an amazing point. Why didn't Fury bring him in for the Tesseract project?

"I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHEILD's secure files."

"I'm sorry...did you say..." Steve tried to ask but Tony cut him off with his answer.

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret SHEILD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" He offered the bag at Steve and I stood up and reached into the bag and grabbed a few, popping them into my mouth.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around." Steve said.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome." Tony said back.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have order. We should follow them."

"Following's not really my style."

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve spoke with thick sarcasm.

I had decided at the beginning of this argument to stay out of this. I would let them handle this on their own.

"Of the people in this room, which one is A, wearing a spangly outfit, and B, not of use?"

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you." Bruce asked.

Steve looked between Tony and Bruce. "Just find the cube." And with that he walked out of the lab, leaving Tony, Bruce and I to find the cube.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I made this chapter a little longer than the others to make up for not uploading this yesterday. Shit will hit the fan in some of the later chapters, so bE WARNED!

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite. :)


	13. Chapter 13: We're a Time Bomb

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice." Tony said.

"Huh." Bruce laughed. He tapped the screen a couple of times, each in different places. "The guys not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us."

"What he's got is an Acme dynamite kit. It's going to blow up in his face. And I'm going to be there when it does."

"Yeah. I'll read all about it." He scrolled the work he has been doing across the screen and it popped up on both Tony and I's computer screens.

"Uh-huh. Or you'll suit up like the rest of us."

"You see, I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed. Like a nerve." There was edge to his voice. "It's a nightmare."

"I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. This stops it." He tapped the reactor in his chest. "This little circle of light, it's part of me now, not just armor. It's a terrible privilege."

"But you can control it." Bruce countered him.

"Because I learned how."

"It's different." Bruce started to work with the screen again but Tony swiped it to the side.

"Hey, I read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you." I moved out of the seat and walked towards Uncle Banner. I gripped his hand and leaned my head on his shoulder. I was trying to soothe him.

"So you're saying that the Hulk... the other guy saved my life?" His grip on my hand tightened but I knew he was calmer in my presence. "That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?"

"I guess we'll find out." I let go of Bruce's hand and moved back to where I was sitting.

"You might not enjoy that."

"And you just might."

Silence soon filled the lab.

"Aww, Tony Stark's a softie." I smirked while I spoke. Bruce tried and failed to stifle a laugh from his station.

My earpiece buzzed in my ear. I replaced my broken one and found a new one a little while ago. Nat's voice soon came over the PA.

"I'm heading down to Loki for an interrogation. I'll tell you if I get anything when I'm done."

I pressed the button to respond. "Ok. I'll stay tuned."

Toni and Bruce looked at me. "Nat's heading down to for an interrogation."

* * *

It wasn't until about an hour later that Nat reported her results.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Send Thor as well."

I looked up nervously at Bruce. I was lucky because he didn't catch me looking.

* * *

Tony was now sitting on the table with his legs crossed like a child. I laid on my stomach on another able, using my elbows for support. I had a smaller screen almost a tablet in my hands. I watched as a red beam scanned the earth, looking for signs of the tesseract.

Fury walked in the door. "What are you doing, Mr. Stark?"

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you." He responded.

"You're supposed to be locating the tesseract."

"We are. The model's locked and were sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit," Banner looked towards me and I turned the tablet around in my hands. "we'll have the location within half a mile."

The model had searched about 47% of the planet for the signature.

"Yeah, then you get your cube back. No muss, no fuss. What is phase 2?" Tony said.

Steve threw a gun on the table in front of me. "Phase 2 is SHEILD uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean we're making..."

"I'm sorry Nick. What were you lying?" Tony spun the screen around to display a missile.

"I was wrong, Director." Nat and Thor walked in at this moment. "The world hasn't changed a bit."

"Did you know about this?" Uncle Banner asked.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you."

"and you've been doing what, exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHEILD is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce said.

I tried not to get involved with fighting. I crossed my ankles and watched the scanner in my hands.

"Because of him." Fury pointed at Thor.

"Me?" Thor asked.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We not only learned that we are not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor tried to explain.

" But your not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat." Fury immediately countered him. "The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled.

I had become fed up with all of this arguing and I jumped off the table. I set the tablet down and sent the program to the computer. I tried to push the arguing out of my head but it wouldn't leave.

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve asked.

"Your work with the tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all of the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor said.

"A higher form?" Steve countered.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Said Fury.

" A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark."

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep." Steve cut in.

"Hold on. How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor stated.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asked with sarcasm dripping from his words.

"You treat your companions with such mistrust." Thor continued.

'Are you boys really that naïve?" Nat asked. "SHEILD monitors potential threats."

"Captain America's on threat watch?" Uncle Banner asked in disbelief.

"We all are." Nat answered.

Everyone's voices blended together and all I heard was one consistent arguing voice. I only heard a few words here and there.

"Threat! Verbal Threat! I feel threatened..." Tony said.

"Show some respect!" Steve yelled.

I pressed my fingers into my temples, trying to ignore all of the arguing.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor said.

"This is his M.O. isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, were a chemical mixture that makes chaos. Were a time bomb." Uncle Banner said.

"You need to step away." Fury almost yelled.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked.

"You know damn well why. Back off!' Steve yelled that time.

"I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony stated.

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist." Tony replied without missing a beat.

I had just about had enough of their arguing. I jumped up from my chair. I stood in between them. I placed a hand on each of their chests, forcing them to move apart.

"He's one of the people who raised me Cap, he's more than just someone in armor. I expected something from Tony, but not from you. Now if you both would shut it so we can find the tesseract." I spit every word out.

Of course they didn't listen to me. They kept arguing.

"You may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve spit every word in Tony's face.

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment , Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

Thor laughed. "You people are so petty and tiny."

"Yeah this is a team." Bruce scoffed.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..." Fury was cut off by Bruce.

"Where? You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case..." Fury was again cut off by Bruce.

"In case you needed to kill me. But you cant. I know, I've tried." His words hit me like bullets. My Uncle. My lively Uncle Banner tried to kill himself. "I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people." He turned towards me. "Phil found Emma and we raised her. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I keep calm?

"Dr. Banner, put down the scepter." Bruce looked down at the scepter in his hand.

"Guys!" I pointed to the model on the computer. It had found a 95% energy match.

"Sorry, kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce said as he walked towards the computer screen.

"You located the tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I could get there faster." Tony stated

"The tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it."

"You're not going alone." Steve grabbed Tony's arm as he tried to walk away.

"You're going to stop me?" Tony came right back at him.

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve said as he got in Tony's face.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony said.

"Put on the suit." Steve urged.

"Oh my god." Banner gasped.

An explosion interrupted him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Shit has started hitting the fan.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds the follow and favorite.


	14. Chapter 14: He's Here

I hit the wall. Hard.

The ground beneath me suddenly seemed comforting and I wanted to lay there. I was suddenly aware of the tremendous weight on my leg. I groaned in pain. There was something, something heavy, on my leg. I couldn't move it.

Suddenly, the weight on my leg lessened and the ruble was lifted from my leg.

I felt a strong arm lift me. I opened my eyes to see Thor with his arm around my waist. He set me down on my feet. I could only put a little weight on my leg. I balanced myself on my right leg. I favored my right leg so I wasn't complaining.

"Thank you." I held my head and looked around. My hand found the new gash that had started bleeding. "Damn." I muttered. That's when I realized, there's only one person who could have done this.

I continued to look around. "We have to find the others."

"You are injured." Thor pointed out as he looked at my gash.

"I've had worse, especially these past couple of days."

I pressed my earpiece.

"Don't tell me any of ya'll are hurt?" Phil was always getting onto my about the way I spoke into the comm.

Phil's voice gave me reassurance but I didn't know if any of the others were ok. "Em, where are you? Are you near the others?"

"I don't know where I am. What caused the blast?" I had a pretty good guess but I hoped it wasn't correct.

"He's here."

Those two words broke me on the inside. I slammed my fist into the wall in rage and pain.

I could faintly hear Nat's voice through the comm. "Doctor? Bruce?"

I could feel the color drain from my face. She was alone with Bruce. I knew he wouldn't be okay in this situation.

"Thor, I need a favor."

"Anything Ms. Thorpe. What is it?" He asked. I shrugged off the name because of the situation we were in.

"I need you to find Natasha and Bruce. I can hold off on my own. Don't let Nat die."

He nodded at my request. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "You have my word. She will be alive."

An inhumane roar filled the hall. Fucking hell.

"Follow the roar."

Thor ran off in the direction of the roar, leaving me alone in a dark hallway.

I pulled my gun out. The clip was nearly empty. I always had a spare but once that was gone, I would have to use my knife.

I climbed over the debris that was scattered in the hallway. There was a lot of it.

A man in a black suit came running around the corner. He saw me before I saw him and he fired at me.

I heard the gunshots. I watched the bullet stop only inches from my face. It dropped to the ground.

There was a burning feeling under my shirt and I realized that my pendant was burning hot. There was a translucent blue forcefield in between the Man and I. It dissipated a second later and the bullets went zooming past my head. I shot at the man. One bullet landed in his forehead.

He was my first kill. I had taken a human life.

I didn't spend too much time dwelling upon it because I had an objective.

Other men came running towards me but I quickly took them out. I didn't dare try to replicate the blue force field because if I failed, I would die.

I found the channel Tony and Steve were using.

"I'm approaching engine 3. Don't do all the work." I could bet money that Tony rolled his eyes. "Barton will probably send men in to make sure the engine stays down so watch your six."

"Yes mom." Tony replied sarcastically. There was a metal twinge to his voice since he was now in his suit.

I heard foot steps coming down the hall to my left. I pressed myself against the wall, my gun out and ready.

There were seven men dressed in all black. They each had guns and some sort of covering over their face.

I holstered my gun, knowing it would draw too much attention. I pulled my knife out and snuck up on the last man.

I dragged the blade sharply against his throat. The other men turned around.

'This would be a good time for a force field." I thought to myself.

The men started shooting. I planted my knife firmly into the neck of the closest person.

None of the bullets hit me. The forcefield was back. I made a mental note in my head.

There were three men left. I threw my other knife at the center man and I pulled out my gun and shot another two.

The blue faded from around me and the heat beneath my shirt also subsided.

There were running footsteps fading in the distance.

I grabbed the gun from the nearest man and checked the ammo.

I threw the strap over my shoulder and removed the clips from each of the other guns, slipping two in each of my boots. I also retrieved my knives but not after wiping them off on the downed man first.

I pressed my earpiece.

"Guys, there's at least two hostiles coming your way. They're dressed in SHEILD armor so be careful."

"Roger that." Steve replied only seconds later.

I didn't realize that the hellicarrier was loosing altitude. We were literally falling out of the sky.

Fury spoke over the comm, breaking her focus. "Barton took out our systems and he's now heading for the detention levels. Does anybody copy?"

The detention level. I was too far from them to answer.

The voice that came through seconds later almost made me pass out. "This is agent Romanoff. I copy."

Thor had found them. He kept his promise.

I switched my channel to the private link Nat and I set up. "Nat."

"I know Em. I know." She said in a reassuring voice.

"Nicht getötet. Holen Sie ihn zurück. Ich liebe dich." I said in my fluent German. Nat taught me German when I saw little so I considered it a second language.

"Pass auf dich auf. Ich werde ihn zu bekommen. Ich liebe dich auch." Nat replied back.

I switched channels back to the one Tony and Steve were using.

I was only steps away from the engine. My eyes widened as I saw that the entire wall was blown out.

There was somebody shooting at Steve. I didn't hesitate to plunge my knife into the side of his throat, killing him.

He looked at me and I looked at him.

There was a single gunshot behind me but the blue forcefield returned as I raised my hand to block the bullet. I aimed my machine gun at him and fired two rounds, each finding a place in his skull.

"Stark, we're losing altitude." Steve spoke into his earpiece but I was close enough to hear him.

"Yeah, I noticed." Stark replied.

I looked over the edge, only to see the ground coming closer at a steady rate.

Another person came around the corner, gun in hand. I ducked behind the wall as he shot at Steve. Steve tried to shoot back and he backed up as the man shot at him. His foot slipped off the edge and he disappeared out of my view.

"Steve!" I screamed. I pulled my gun out and shot the man next to me without even looking. I heard the body drop as I ran to the edge.

Steve was holding onto a rope. He was holding on for his life.

I reached my hand out to as far as it would go, but it didn't reach him.

He climbed up the rope ever so slightly.

Tony's voice came over the comm."Cap, hit the lever."

"We're going to need a minute!" I yelled back to him.

He had climbed up about a foot further. His hand flew up and he firmly gripped my hand.

I pulled with every ounce of strength in me.

"Lever, now!" Tony persisted.

I continued to pull Steve until he could help himself up.

I ran over to the red lever and pulled.

"I have to go check on Loki!" I yelled to Steve over the sound of the turbine.

"Check on?" He yelled back.

"Make sure he hasn't escaped." I yelled.

I slipped the machine gun off of my shoulder and held it out if front of me in a defensive position.

* * *

I ran into the cell room.

The cell was gone. There was no sign of Loki.

"Shit!" I cursed aloud.

I didn't see him until I heard the moan. I looked to my right.

What I saw broke me. I felt my stomach drop.

Phil.

I ran over to him and kneeled by his side.

"Phil?" I asked my voice weak and shaky.

He had his hand over his stomach. I gingerly moved it and was greeted my the familiar stench of blood.

I felt all the color drain from my face.

I held his face in my hands.

He looked at me in my eyes.

"Just stay awake." I told him with tears streaming down my face.

"I'm clocking out." He said.

"No. No no no no!"

"You are brave Emma and I love you. I always will." He said.

"Phil. Please." I pleaded.

"I'll miss you." He said, his voice was getting weaker.

"I love you, I'll miss you more than you'll ever know."

His hand moved up and touched my face. I held his hand there with mine.

He gripped my hand tightly and ever so slowly, his grip weakened.

His chest froze. "No. No no no no no!" I started screaming. "Phil please. Please come back! I need you. We all need you!"

I was crying hard now.

I sunk back and stared at my hands.

He was gone. Then man who raised me was gone. The man who made me breakfast at 6 in the morning. The man who brought me into SHEILD. The man who took me in when I was alone.

I reached up to his suit pocket and pulled out the stack of papers. It contained a card, and some folded papers.

I flipped the card over and in Phil's neat handwriting, was my name. It was addressed to me.

My birthday was tomorrow. It's probably a birthday card.

I slipped my finger into the seal and carefully ripped the top open.

There was a letter inside. I pulled it out and unfolded it.

To my dearest Emma,

It is your Twentieth birthday and I have become so proud of the young lady you have become.

You are beautiful, brave and strong.

I have loved every second of raising you.

You have truly become my daughter.

I love you and I hope you have a wonderful Twentieth birthday.

Your Father,

Phil.

My father?

Suddenly, all of the pieces clicked together and I realized.

Phil adopted me. He was my father.

I unfolded the other papers. They were my adoption papers. They last paper was the picture that Phil took on the day he adopted me. I was only four so he held my in his arms. There were big grins on both of our faces.

I broke a little more on the inside when I realized,

I have lost every parent I have had. First my real parents then Phil.

I raised a shaky hand and pressed my earpiece.

"Phil is down."

"A medical team is on their way to your location." An agent said over the comm.

"Ok, but it wont mat-"

A hand reached around my head and clamped over my mouth, silencing me. An arm wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the ground. I kicked my legs around but it was no use.

They could kill me now, I wouldn't care.

They didn't kill me. They hit me over the head, hard.

The last thing I heard was Nat yelling my name over the comm before my vision faded into nothing.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm crying. Literally. It pained me to write that but I have to follow the plot. I hit ya'll with the feels in this chapter. I felt the feels just like ya'll did so don't feel bad. If I could avoid killing Phil, I would. But I don't know if I'll incorporate Agents of SHEILD into the sequel so he may not be dead yet. So don't you fret.

Rough German Translation.

Nicht getötet. Holen Sie ihn zurück. Ich liebe dich: Don't get killed. Get him back. I love you.

Pass auf dich auf. Ich werde ihn zu bekommen. Ich liebe dich auch: Take care of yourself. I'm going to get him. I love you too


	15. Chapter 15: A Kiss

I was moving, swaying back and forth.

I was being carried. One arm under my neck, the other in the bend of my legs.

My head was throbbing from being hit and the gash wasn't helping. My head swam with the memory of what happened. Phil was dead. Clint was back. I was captured.

I was captured.

That statement broke me more than the rest because I was being separated from the others.

I opened my eyes but my vision was still blurred.

I moaned in pain. My head was aching and I knew there would be a large bruise on my temple from where the person hit me.

I looked up at the person who was carrying me. My vision focused and I saw Loki carrying me.

I moved suddenly and that caused his arms to slip and I fell out of his arms.

I hit the ground in front of him. He sensed that I fell and he looked down at where I laid on the ground.

He immediately kneeled down to where I laid in pain. He pressed his hand to my forehead.

"I didn't mean to drop you. The last thing you need is more pain." He spoke to me in a soothing voice.

I don't know why but it actually calmed me.

He scooped me up in his arms and he held me closer to his chest than before. My mind was screaming all of the red flags it detected but I ignored it for a reason that I can't name.

The gash on my forehead reopened and blood was now dripping down my face.

I looked around as Loki was carrying me. The view seemed familiar and I craned my neck to look further around.

"Where are we?" I asked Loki.

"Someplace you know." He responded. If that wasn't vague, then I don't know what was.

Blood dripped down from my head and onto his arm, staining his sleeve.

"I need a first aid kit. If we're someplace I know, then I can find one."

"Can you walk?" He asked. He was genuinely worried about me. I nodded my head.

He eased me down onto the ground. I looked around and imeadialty knew where we were.

We were at Stark Tower. I looked up and saw Eric fumbling around with a big machine on the roof. I backed up to get a better look at the thing.

I didn't realize that I was getting closer to the edge until my leg hit the railing and I leaned back even further.

I was halfway over the edge when my hand slipped. The momentum sent me even further off the railing. I was going to fall off of Tony's building.

A hand grabbed mine and pulled me forward, away from the edge. I was pressed into Loki's chest. He had his arms around me and I couldn't help but notice how perfectly I fit in his arms. His chin rested on my head and my head fit into the crook of his neck.

I became confused. Why was he acting this way to me?

There was a feeling in my chest. A feeling I have never felt in this way before.

I held my bleeding head. "I need that first aid kit."

Loki looked up at a man that was standing on the roof.

"You know where the kit is. I'm sending him with you to make sure you don't escape."

I walked over to the glass door. I pulled on the handle. Locked. I felt underneath the railing and my hand hit something cold and metallic.

I used the hidden key to open the door. I walked over to the hallway next to the elevator.

The medicine cabinet was about as small as a closet. It contained neatly organized bins if medicine and medical supplies.

A red kit hung next to the door.

I watched out of the corner of my eye that the guard was inching his gun closer to my waist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned him.

"Oh yeah, who's gonna stop me?" He spoke back.

The gun got too close and I raised my arm up, activating my forcefield.

He forcefield sent the man flying across the hall and into the wall.

The impact didn't kill him but when he looked back up at me, his cold blue eyes were gone.

"Follow the hall until you find the stairs. JARVIS won't let you out so tell him I let you go." He didn't dare ask questions. He had already had his mind taken over.

I pulled out the red kit ,contemplating whether of not to follow the man out.

I chose not to go. My mind scolded me again but I ignored it.

I walked back into the big room with the first aid kit under my arm.

Loki watched me enter, his eyes searching behind me for the guard.

"He tripped down the stairs." I lied to him.

I threw the kit at Loki and he caught it with ease.

"Throw it at me." I told him. He looked from the kit to me and back again. I nodded at him to let him know it was alright.

He pulled his arm back and threw the kit towards me. I concentrated on activating the forcefield. I raised my arm and the forcefield appeared in front of me.

The kit bounced off of the forcefield and landed a few feet away. I lowered my arm and the shield dissipated.

Loki stared at me with wide eyes.

"I was just as shocked as you." I walked over to the kit and opened it. I sat down as I disinfected my gash. Loki walked over and sat next to me. He took the cleansing cloth from my hand and finished disinfecting my gash.

"You know something about me that I don't know." Loki avoided my gaze. I grabbed his chin and moved his head to look at me.

Emerald met violet.

I saw an emotion in his eyes, it was strong and obvious.

It was love.

I realized that he cared for me maybe even loved me. He was worried about me when I was gone. He blamed himself for putting me in a coma. He jumped over me in the forest. He pulled me up when I almost fell.

He loves me.

Then I thought of my emotions, what I felt towards him. I now knew what the feeling in my chest was.

It was also love. I loved him back.

I've seen his pain. He saw me break down by Phil.

We were both broken. We were two broken souls looking for a whole.

His hand moved down my cheek as his eyes scanned my face, looking for any type of protest.

I didn't stop him. I was aware of how I felt towards him.

Phil always told me to follow my heart, even if your brain thinks otherwise.

He held my face in his hands and looked into my eyes.

He moved in slightly. He was hesitant because he didn't know whether or not I would shy away from his touch.

He was being too slow. If he was brave enough to kiss me, he would have done it by now. I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine.

Our lips met. He was surprised at first, but he soon molded into the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved his to my waist.

We sat there, lips together in the middle of the floor.

Someone once said, 'You fall in love like you fall asleep. Slowly then all at once.'

I had fallen in love with the god. A little but every day and then all at once.

Loki broke the kiss. By now we were both breathing heavy.

I looked into his eyes and for the first time, I didn't see pain.

"You didn't ever answer me." I pressed.

He moved his hands from around me and I did the same.

"What do you know of your parents?" He asked.

"They were killed in a car accident and then Phil adopted me." I replied truthfully, reaching for the bandages.

"Have you ever felt different from others?"

"All the time. Why?"

He sighed. "Your parents weren't killed in a car accident. They are from an extradimensional place, such as Asgard, called Hailin."

"Hailin." I repeated

"They were the king and queen of Hailin, which makes you the princess." He paused. "Hailin was attacked and destroyed about 17 years ago."

My mouth fell open slightly. This was a lot of information to take in.

"There were no survivors, until I saw you."

"What were their names?" I finally said.

"I'm sorry but I don't know. Thor might." I saw him flinch as he said the name of his brother.

Thor.

I forgot the others.

"They will come for me." I looked him dead in the eye. "You know that." He looked away from my gaze.

I stood and cleaned up the first aid kit. I walked back through the hallway and put the kit back were it belongs.

I thought I heard someone speaking in the big room.

Loki took the precautions of removing my gun and clips along with my earpiece, but he forgot to check for my knife.

I felt in my boot until my hand hit a familiar metal object. I pulled out my knife and flipped it open, ducking behind the wall.

I peeked out from behind the corner. What I saw nearly made me scream.

Tony. He stood at the bar and poured himself a drink.

Typical Tony. This was a serious moment and he makes himself a drink.

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that." Loki said as he looked out of the window in a cliché fashion. "What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers." Tony responded almost instantly. Loki looked at him with a confused look. "That's what we call ourselves. We're like a team. 'Earth's mightiest heroes' -type of thing."

"Yes, I've met them."

"Yeah." Tony scoffed. " It takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, lets do a head count, here. Your brother, the demigod," Loki visibly stiffened at the mention of his name. "a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend." Tony pressed a bracelet around his wrist that I immediately recognized. " A man with breath-taking anger management issues, a couple master assassins and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

Tony left a person out.

I twirled the knife around in my hands and I stepped out into the room.

"You forgot someone." I announced loudly. Tony looked up at me and I caught the longing in his eyes the hug me.

I moved so we were positioned in a triangle.

"That was the plan." Loki simply said.

The edge of Tony's mouth flew up. "Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army." Loki seemed confident in his response.

"We have a Hulk." Tony replied.

"I thought the beast had wandered off." As much as I loved Loki, I didn't like how he referred to my Uncle as a beast.

"You're missing the point. There is no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." Tony finished the statement with a tip of his glass.

Loki moved closer to Tony and I became uncomfortable with his being so close.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they are too busy fighting you?" Loki pressed the end of his spear to Tony's chest.

That's it. I've had it.

I lunged forward and grabbed Loki's arm, twisting it away from Tony.

"Just because I kissed you doesn't mean I wont break your arm." I almost yelled at him and Tony looked as if he'd been shot.

I let go of Loki and he grabbed Tony by the throat and threw him across the floor.

"JARVIS, anytime now." Tony said. I got the message and ran over to one of the control remotes. I hurriedly pressed a few buttons here and there.

Loki and Tony in a chokehold.

"You will all fall before me." Loki stated as he held Tony.

"Deploy!" Tony yelled as I pressed the button.

"Deploy!" Tony hissed through Loki's hold. Loki threw Tony through the window. I felt the color drain from my face as I saw Tony plummet towards the ground. I heard him scream as he flew.

The suit burst through the door and past Loki, knocking him to the ground. It flew out of the window and down to Tony. I could only hope it would reach him fast enough.

Tony appeared seconds later in the suit. "And there's one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil." Loki aimed his stick at Tony but he shot him back onto the ground.

I swallowed the pain that went through me as I saw Loki fly back and land on the floor.

Something above us activated. The Tesseract. Tony and I both looked above us and the Tesseract shot blue energy into the air and it opened up a portal.

"Right." Tony muttered. "Army." Tony then flew higher into the air.

I frantically searched around for my gun, relaxing when I saw it on the table. I holstered my pistol and slung the machine gun over my shoulder. I replaced my earpiece and the clips.

I pressed it and spoke. "I could use a ride."

Loki walked out to the patio as Thor was dropped down. I didn't see a jet anywhere so I settled for my backup plan.

This was so going to get me killed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded in a little. I spent the night at my grandparent's house so I typed off of my phone, which sucks. I had to use Netflix to find the conversation between Loki and Tony and my phone isn't compatible with Netflix so, yeah.

We've started the battle! I'm so excited for this!

I know that I kinda seems weird that I'm paring up Emma and Loki but I have planned this since the start and I'm not changing it now. :P

How do ya'll like the idea of her coming from somewhere other than Earth? I tried to look up an Extradimensional place such as Asgard on the Marvel Wiki but I didn't find anything so I created Hailin instead.

And now you know why it's called Broken Soul. :D

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel or any of the characters associated with it. I only own the characters I created such as Emma and all them.


	16. Chapter 16: An Open Portal

I hated working without music.

I knew where Tony kept his iPod and luckily, we shared a common sense in music. I didn't mind listening to some AC/DC every once in a while.

I plugged one of the ear buds into my left ear, leaving the other one open for my earpiece.

I quickly scrolled through until I finally gave up and clicked the shuffle button. The first song to come on was a rock song that I didn't know. I tucked the iPod into my shirt, watching the Chitauri zoom past me.

I took a step back slinging my machine gun over my shoulder, securing it on me.

I watched carefully, planning my way off of this tower. It was too dangerous to use the exit on the street and Sam's wings were on the jet.

I saw one Chitauri coming close to the tower and I took a step back, preparing to die doing this.

I ran towards the edge and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Loki watching me with wide eyes. Awww, how cute. He was worried about me.

I jumped off the edge, arms extended, like a swan dive.

I landed directly behind one of the Chitauri on his 'flying bike thing.' I slammed my knife against it's neck and pushed the body off of the flying bike. I moved forward and grabbed the handlebars. I soon discovered that the controls were actually really similar of that on my motorcycle.

A few Chitauri saw me on the bike and they proceeded to try and shoot me. I pulled my pistol out and shot four rounds, each finding its mark in a Chitauri skull. There were explosions all around me as Tony flew around, killing Chitauri.

He flew past me and I shot two of the Chitauri following him.

Two songs passed when I heard a familiar voice come through over the comm.

"Stark, we're on your three, heading northeast." Nat's voice instantly soothed me and I felt at least twice as calm as I was.

"What? Did you stop for drive-through?" Stark was practically yelling.

"So glad you guys could join us." I added. I spotted the jet off in the distance. I moved the bike in that direction and led the now multiple Chitauri towards the jet.

" Swing up Park, I'm going to lay them out for you." Tony said. I saw him fly past me. There was a hoard of Chitauri following him. The machine gun lowered from the bottom of the jet. Nat activated it and shot a majority of the Chitauri following Tony.

I mentally cheered when and AC/DC song came on the iPod. I mouthed along with the words and occasionally sang a lyric or two when I killed a Chitauri. I became too involved in the music and a Chitauri shot a stream of energy at me. It grazed pat my arm, splitting my skin. I could feel the blood running down my arm. I knew it wouldn't be fatal. It was practically a scratch.

For a brief minute, there were no Chitauri chasing me and I could relax but the feeling didn't last very long. I saw the jet flying near the top of the tower. There was a flash of red and then gold.

Thor and Loki. They were fighting. I couldn't specifically see the two swinging at each other so I inferred about what was happening.

There was I flash of blue and an explosion. The jet swerved to the side as my stomach dropped. There was smoke rising from the wing of the jet. The jet was moving all over the place.

As good of pilots as Nat and Clint were, they wouldn't be able to control it. The jet spiraled towards the ground as Clint and Nat lost control. It soared over a building and I aimed my bike in their direction.

I heard the loud crash and as I turned the corner, I saw the jet in the middle of a courtyard.

The back opened and I breathed a sign of relief, which was a mistake. I left an opening for a Chitauri and they gladly took it. An orb of energy soared through the air and into the bike.

The bike malfunctioned under me and I struggled to keep control of it. It started to smoke.

I was starting to fall from the sky. I was panicking. I didn't know what to do.

The ground was approaching fast. I kicked my legs up so that I was crouched on the bike, still holding tightly to the handlebars. The front end was getting dangerously close to the ground; now is a good time to make my move.

I remembered all the times I complained to Phil.

"Do I need to know how to do this?!" I whined.

Phil rarely yelled at me. He had a very calm personality.

"Yes. You many never know when you're going to need it." Phil sat in front of me and took the braided trap from my nine year old self.

He pushed the wires around and braided them in the correct way. He gingerly pressed it back into my hand.

"Trust me when I say you'll need it." My nine year old self looked back up at him and smiled before hugging him.

I snapped out of my memory. Phil was right, everything he taught me, I would need. Right here. Right now.

I let go of the handlebars and jumped from the bike. There was only a small distance between me and the ground.

Adrenaline clouded my vision as I prepared myself for a painful landing. I touched the ground and immediately rolled forward to take to impact of the landing off of me.

I spun around to see the bike crash into the ground. Debris flew out in all directions.

I concentrated and lifted my arm up, activating my forcefield. The debris bounced off of the forcefield.

"Oh my..." I heard behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Steve and Nat standing at the end of the Jet, staring at me. Steve happened to be the source of the voice.

I lowered my arm down and the forcefield dissipated. There were only two of them. Where was Clint? As if he heard me, Clint stepped out of the back of the jet; bow in hand and quiver on shoulder.

My heart melted when I saw him. The blue eyes were gone. There were dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, but I didn't care. Clint was back and that's all that mattered to me.

Smiles spread across our faces at the same time. I forgot our surroundings. I forgot the war raging all around me.

I ran. I ran towards hm. He held him arms out to welcome my embrace. The space between us closed quickly as he took a few steps forward and I ran towards him.

I threw myself into his arms. He held me tightly against him. I hadn't realized I had started crying. He ran his hand down my hair.

"Shhh." He cooed. "I'm here." That was just it. He was here. Loki no longer had control over him.

I pulled away from the hug. "Where did you learn how to do that?" He asked in awe.

I swallowed. "Phil taught me how." My chest ached as I said his name.

Clint saw my pain and pulled my into an even tighter hug, but he quickly pulled away. He looked into my eyes.

"I know how you feel, we all miss him. But we need to fight this. Phil would be so proud of you." He spoke to me in a soothing voice.

I wiped away my tears and nodded, putting myself into battle mode.

I walked back into the crashed jet. I found Sam's wings right in the place I put them.

I pulled the straps over my shoulder and buckled the latches over my chest.

"Let's go."

We ran around cars and through he streets.

"We have to get back up there." Steve declared as the tower came into view. He looked up at the sky and stared.

We all followed his gaze and stared as well.

It was the portal. It was wide open and stable, thanks to the Iridium.

More Chitauri were coming through the portal every second. They were followed by a huge creature. It looked like a flying caterpillar. It flew down and started to destroy some buildings.

I pulled the ear plug out of my ear.

The 'leviathan' as I now knew it as, flew directly over us.

More Chitauri jumped out of the side of it, attached to it with some sort of cord.

"Fucking hell." I muttered, only loud enough to be heard by Nat, who stood next to me.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked Tony through the comm.

"Seeing, still working on believing." Tony became visible seconds later. "Where's Banner? Has he showed up yet?"

"Banner?" Steve asked.

"No. He wont have his phone so I can't call him." I spoke for the team.

"Keep me posted." Tony was now flying a street away from the Leviathan.

Nat and Clint ran up to a cab and took cover behind it. Steve and I followed seconds later.

"We've got civilians still trapped up here." Clint could probably see them from here.

Multiple Chitauri flew over and I briefly saw a glint of green. They shot at the cars down below. People ran around in panic.

"Loki." Steve said, confirming what I saw. "They're fish in a barrel down there."

A bullet flew past us and hit the windshield of the car we were taking cover behind. Nat jumped up and shot at the source with her two pistols.

I checked the ammo on my gun. Steve noticed my lack of bullets for my pistol. "You're almost out."

" Well, I sorry. I didn't have time to reload. I was too busy being kidnapped by Loki." I holstered my pistol in frustration. Clint snapped his head back at the mention of Loki.

Chitauri landed on cars all around us. "We're going to have to talk about this later." I aimed my machine gun at one of them.

"We got this. It's good. You guys, go." Nat spoke to Steve and I.

"Do you think you can hold them off?" Steve turned to Clint.

"Captain," He clicked a button on his bow. " it would be my genuine pleasure." He pulled an arrow from his quiver and shot a Chitauri directly in the face.

I turned to Nat. "Bleiben Sie sicher." I told both Clint and Nat.

"Bleiben Sie sicher." Nat repeated to me.

Steve nodded and looked to me. We both jumped up at the same time and ran towards the railing of the bridge.

_How many times can I jump off of something in one day? _I asked myself.

Steve jumped down and rolled on the top of a bus. I jumped at the same time but I activated Sam's wings and I went soaring through the air.

Chitauri shot at Steve. I grabbed my machine gun and shot at the Chitauri, killing them.

"I got you, Cap." I yelled down to him. I plugged in my ear plug, smiling when I heard Highway to Hell by AC/DC. _Yeah, no shit, _I thought to myself.

I heard Nat through my comm. "Just like Budapest all over again." She said, smiling at Clint.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." He simply said.

I spotted Steve on the roof of a car, speaking to the cops. They weren't going to listen.

Chitauri were staring to fly towards him.

I swooped low enough to hear a fraction of their conversation.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" The cop asked.

Told you.

Three Chitauri landed on the car he was on. Cap engaged in combat with them. The cops watched in awe.

Steve looked as if he could use some help. I spun around and flew above them.

I retracted the wings and dropped down towards them.

I landed on the back of a Chitauri, knocking it to the ground. I wrapped my hands around its head and pulled it one way, a loud snap sounding through the air.

I looked up and Steve. "You good?" He just nodded.

The cop turned around and started to walk away while giving orders. "I need men I those buildings. Lead the people down and away from the streets. We're going to set up a perimeter at 39th street."

"Could use a boost." I spoke to Steve. I pulled the pack tighter on me and reached my hand out. He grabbed my hand and held tightly.

"One. Two." He counted. On three, he pulled his hand back and up, launching me into the air. I extended my wings and thanked Steve through the comm.

I noticed a few Chitauri getting too close to 39th street. I took out my pistol and aimed at them. I fired once, not trying to kill it. All three of them turned around and saw me.

I turned around and led them away from the perimeter. I tried to fly them to where I could get an advantage over them. I couldn't find anything so I was just flying around with Chitauri chasing me.

I saw Steve, Clint and Nat all fighting Chitauri about a half-mile away. I flew closer and closer to them, developing a plan in my head. My thoughts were interrupted by the crackling of lightning behind me. I spun around to see all of the Chitauri that were chasing me getting electrocuted. I saw Thor flying down to the ground.

I slowly dropped to the ground, Thor landing seconds later. He stumbled slightly and gripped some debris for support. I ran over to him and helped him stand.

"You are injured." I said using the same line he said to me on the hellicarrier. I gripped his arm to help him stand.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked as all of them walked over to us.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor explained.

Tony flew by as he spoke over the comm. "Thor's right. We've got to deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" Nat asked.

"As a team." Steve stated. God he was old fashioned.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah? Well, get in line." Clint was messing with his arrows.

I let go of Thor when he proved he could stand.

"Save it." Steve said. "Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He's going to need us to..." He was interrupted by the faint sound of a motorcycle engine. I turned towards the sound and smiled.

Bruce making an A+ entrance.

I ran over to him as he got off his motorcycle. I pulled him into a hug. We embraced for a second but we quickly let go to address the others.

"So, this all seems horrible." He said, glancing around him.

"I've seen worse." Nat said.

"Sorry." Uncle Banner.

I looked to Thor, nodding slightly to thank him for keeping his promise.

"No, we could use a little worse."

I pressed my earpiece. "He's here." I spoke to Tony.

"Banner?"

"Yup."

"The tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Tony spoke with the slightest twinge of confidence.

Tony rounded the block seconds later, the Leviathan close on his heels.

"I-I don't see how that's a party." Nat said, obviously not hearing Tony's sarcasm.

The Leviathan flew too close to the ground and ended up hitting a lot of cars under it.

" . Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain." He paused as the Leviathan got increasingly close to us. "I'm always angry."

In that second, my Uncle Banner disappeared and the 'other guy' took his place. In some ways, I was happy the 'other guy' existed. He technically saved Bruce and I wouldn't have my uncle without him. I also thought of the Hulk as my Uncle too. The Hulk was about to help stop this alien invasion. Without him, we may not win.

He slammed his fist into the nose of the Leviathan. It groaned and its back end flew up into the air. The armor surrounding it was starting to fall off.

"Hold on!" Tony yelled. He fired a missile at the Leviathan but nothing seemed to happen.

The back of it was coming increasingly close to us.

Steve protected Nat with his shield. Thor his hammer high. I raised my arm up to activate my shield.

All the Chitauri around us screamed at us in rage.

We stood in a circle, weapons ready. Thor to my left, Clint to my right.

As I looked around, I saw how we looked. We looked like a team, and we were.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A long chapter! :D I know the last chapter was rushed and it kind of sucked. Yeah, I get that. I tried to make it up with this chapter.

I have a confirmation on a sequel so be on the look out for that when this fic ends. However, I do not have a name for it so if you have suggestions on what it should be called or what should happen, leave it in the review section.

It takes hours to write a fic, but only a few seconds to follow and favorite.

**Rough Translation: **

Bleiben Sie sicher: Stay safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel or anything associated with it. I only own Emma.


	17. Chapter 17: Containment is our Priority

Nat broke our moment of epicness.

"Guys." She looked up at the portal. Multiple Leviathans were now flying from the portal along with a huge amount of Chitauri.

"Call it Captain." Tony said.

"All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns or strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or turn it to ash."

Clint turned to Tony. " Can you give me a lift?"

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Tony responded with his usual sarcastic comment but there was a hint of exhaustion in his voice.

A smile spread across my face. Lord of the Rings was one of my favorite movie franchises and Legolas was one of my favorite characters. Steve stopped what he was saying and looked to me in confusion.

"Lord of the Rings. Tony and I are making you watch it." I didn't leave him any room to protest. It was a statement not a question.

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up."

Thor began to swing his hammer.

"Wait!" I called. They both turned to look at me. "I can try to slow them down."

"How?" Steve asked. They weren't going to believe me if I told them.

"Nat, shoot me." Her eyes grew as wide a saucers. "Trust me."

She nodded doubtfully and aimed her gun at me.

I concentrated but didn't lift my arm. I heard the gunshot. I opened my eyes to see the bullet bounce off of my forcefield.

I let the forcefield dissipate as I turned to Steve. "If I can put a forcefield in front of the portal, I can try to contain them. That would give you some time down here."

His eyes were just as wide as Nat's." There's an alien invasion and you question a forcefield?" He didn't question me anymore after that. "I'll come back down here and help you guys."

I walked over to Thor. "After you." He said and gestured his hands to let me go first.

I gave him a warm smile and extended my wings. I jumped into the air as Thor swung his hammer. I let him pass me because he probably knew the best place to be to try and close the portal.

He flew to the roof of a building. The roof wasn't flat, it was pointed so Thor landed on a ledge. The ledge was small but it ran all the way around it pointed part. He stood on one side.

I landed on another building directly next to the building he was on.

He pointed his hammer to the sky as I held onto the building. We were high up. Really high up. I didn't mind the height. I minded the war beneath us.

The sky turned black and electricity and sprouted from the edge of his hammer. I heard the windows breaking as electricity spread through the building. He thrust his hammer into the direction of the portal.

The lightning hit a bunch of Chitauri and successfully stopped two Leviathan from coming into New York. They exploded and I was forced to cover my eyes to avoid being blinded. I regretted not picking up a new pair of glasses when I was on the Hellicarrier.

I still had my earpiece in but I had long lost my ear bud. I still had the iPod tucked in my shirt but the headphones were pulled out when I was fighting Chitauri.

"Stark, you got a lot of stray sniffing your tail." Barton said and I heard the obvious twang of his bow every time he shot an arrow.

"I'm just trying to keep them off the streets."

"Well they can't bank worth a damn. So find a tight corner."

"I will roger that."

The electricity was gone from the portal. My chance to put a forcefield was now.

I focused all of my energy into this forcefield. I clenched my fists together. Once I felt that I had enough energy, I held my hands out in the direction of the portal.

A translucent blue forcefield formed by the opening of the portal. I had my eyelids glued shut in pain. It was easy to put a forcefield around me but a forcefield this big was causing me pain.

"Emma!" Thor shouted at me. I was in pain. A lot of pain. I was losing strength fast and the Chitauri fighting on the other side didn't help either.

"Go!" I screamed at him. I heard the sound of his hammer swinging and it soon died away.

"Nice call." I heard Tony say through the comm. "Got anything else?"

"Yeah. Look up."

The forcefield was weakening. I didn't have to see it to know. I felt my strength getting extremely low. I opened my eyes to see a very thin and weak forcefield.

A Leviathan rammed its head against the forcefield as Chitauri shot at it. I screamed in pain from the impact.

"Emma. You have to keep the forcefield up." Clint's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm trying." My voice was weak.

"Stark, Thor's taking on squadron down at 6th." The message wasn't for me obviously.

"And he didn't invite me."

I wanted to smile at his sarcasm but my face was locked in a grimace. I felt the strength being drained from me. Literally.

The Leviathan rammed its head into my forcefield before I couldn't keep it up anymore and it vanished. Chitauri spilled out from the portal along with Leviathans.

My knees were weak and they buckled under my weight.

I was falling. I narrowly missed a few Chitauri. I prepared myself for the impact that would be my death.

"The forcefield's gone!" Steve practically shouted into the comm. _No shit Sherlock!_ My last thoughts were going to be 'No shit Sherlock'.

"Where's Emma?!" Tony was worried.

I pained me to hear them so worried. I wanted to speak over the comm but I was too weak.

I hit something. No, more like something hit me. I wasn't completely knocked out but I was extremely weak. I opened my eyes, only to see Loki carrying me on his 'flying bike thing'. I felt my heart speed up slightly. I wasn't dead.

_How many times has Loki saved me? _I thought to myself.

I wanted to touch his face to make sure that he was real and that I wasn't dead, but I couldn't. I was so weak I couldn't even lift my hand.

I leaned into Loki's chest. His arm was underneath my back, supporting me. His hands were gripping the handlebars, tightly I might add. His knuckles were white. He turned down a street. He was getting awfully close to the perimeter but I relaxed when He turned down a different street, leading us away from the perimeter. We both knew that we were out of Clint's sight.

He landed the flying bike thing on the roof. He stepped off of it and onto the roof of the building, me in his arms.

He laid me down against the wall that contained a way to get down into the building.

I had strength now but it wasn't any more than I had before.

Loki sat next to me, his eyes darting all around us.

"I'm going to fight." I said with my weak voice. He continued to look in one direction. I reached my hand up and grabbed his chin, moving it so I could look in his eyes. "I'm not letting you take over this planet, my planet."

Something flashed in his eyes. "Your planet? You're not from this planet."

"What did you say?"

"You're not from this planet. You are from Hailin, just like your parents." I felt as if I was shot.

I started hyperventilating. My breaths were short and staggered. I started trembling.

Loki's hands quickly gripped my shaking ones. I had been told so much about this Hailin place and I didn't quite believe it yet. This current situation was a bad time to tell me I wasn't human. I wasn't human. If I wasn't human? Then what was I?

He pulled me into his chest. I was breaking down ever so slowly. I didn't want to look weak in front of him. I was strong and brave but this moment said otherwise.

Loki held my trembling figure. I cried against his chest.

All this time. That's when it hit me. Phil knew. He knew where I was from.

If Phil knew then Nick knows too. Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he tell me that I was from another place, far from earth?

A thought crossed my mind but I refused to believe it. If Phil and Nick knew where I was from, then they adopted me because they knew I posed a threat. A threat. SHEILD is afraid of what they do not know. They know nothing of Hailin, except that it exist and I'm they only survivor from the attack.

"I was a threat. That's why they adopted me." I muttered into Loki's chest.

He didn't say anything.

Suddenly, there was something ice cold against my skin. I gasped and pulled away from Loki. I touched my hand to where my pendant sat under my shirt. It was ice cold.

I stood up and looked at my arms. They didn't look any different, but they felt different. It felt as if someone injected me with the healing serum. I could feel my strength slowly returning.

Loki was now standing and looked at my with wide eyes. I held my hand out and a forcefield appeared in between Loki and I.

I smiled and laughed. I turned my hands over and looked at them. They weren't any different.

My strength returned and I could fight again.

I turned to Loki, who was still eyeing me with wide eyes. I turned towards the edge and looked over. It wasn't that far down. (note the sarcasm)

I turned towards Loki again, blowing him a kiss before leaping off the edge.

* * *

**Author's note:** I have had writer's block and a lack of inspiration lately. It case you haven't figured it out yet, her pendant is the source of her powers. It allows her to create forcefields and it healed her in the end of this chapter.

Check out my new fic, Fantastic Five!

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite.


	18. Chapter 18: We Got a Nuke Coming in

I had my strength back.

I extended my wings so I didn't fall to my death.

I had completely forgot about my rings. I pressed the one on my left hand and it expanded until it covered my entire hand.

I used my memory to try and find my way back into Clint's view.

There was a buzz in my earpiece that let me know that I was in range of the others.

"Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison. They've cornered a lot of civilians in there." Clint's voice projected through my earpiece.

"I'm on it." Steve replied only seconds later.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"We could use all the help we could get."

42nd past Madison. That was on the other side of town. I tried to remember which way I should take. Tony and I always fought when it came to directions.

I found a street that I knew. Right, left, left, another right.

I saw the bank ahead of me. There were Chitauri in the windows.

I spotted Steve underneath me but I didn't land. We wouldn't be able to get in through the door.

"Steve, go through the window. The doors will be blocked."

"Got it."

I landed on the roof and retracted my wings. Steve was climbing up the wall. I did the opposite and climbed down the wall.

We met in the middle by the second floor windows. Steve was by one window and I was by the other.

He motioned with his hands for us to both go in the windows at the same time.

Steve and I both rolled into the windows when he signaled.

He threw his shield at the nearest Chitauri.

I lunged for one that was near the edge. I landed on it's back with my hands around it's neck. I jammed my knife into the back of its neck and it went limp under me.

The remaining Chitauri shot at Steve and I . He ducked behind an overturned desk while I blocked the bullets with my forcefield.

It was a strong forcefield and it was a darker blue than before. _Weird, wasn't it lighter?_ I thought to myself.

Steve kicked the desk and it went flying towards the Chitauri. One fell over the desk while the other was pushed it against the railing.

Steve fought with the one pressed against the railing.

A bullet whizzed past my ear and hit the wall on the other side of the building. I spun around in shock. I was met by a Chitauri in the window.

There was a loud thump behind me as Steve threw a Chitauri over the railing and into the crowd.

"Everyone! Clear out!" Steve yelled to the people below.

I was having a standoff with an alien. _Wait, why not just shoot it_.

I pulled my gun out before the alien could react and shot my last round at it. The bullet found the Chitauri's neck and it fell back, out of the window.

I turned to help Steve, only to see a Chitauri pulling Steve's cowl off.

Another Chitauri jumped up from where it was laying and aimed its gun at Steve. _How many Chitauri were in here?_

Steve flipped himself over the Chitauri as the other shot at him. The bullet instead found his 'friend', killing him.

A small machine on the ground started beeping and it increased tempo quickly. The Chitauri frantically reached down to turn it off. _It's a bomb._

It started to glow blue just like the tesseract. Steve rolled towards the window, grabbing his shield.

I started to panic.

The Chitauri pulled its arm back and threw it at Steve, who had brought his shield up.

I managed to create a weak forcefield between the Chitauri and I but it wasn't enough.

The blast threw Steve and I both out of the windows and into the street below.

Steve landed on a car, crushing it on impact. I, however, flew further and landed in the middle of the street and rolled a flew feet back.

Steve would be ok. The super serum caused his healing to increase rapidly.

I couldn't see him get off the car but I heard the glass moving and the car groaning.

There were rushed footsteps coming closer to me. I looked up as someone wrapped their arm around my waist and lifted me off the ground.

"Are you okay?" I recognized the kind voice that belonged to Steve.

I nodded, holding my dizzy head.

Firemen and police officers were escorting the people trapped in the building to safety.

I needed a way to get up to the tower.

I tried to extend my wings but nothing happened.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath.

I pressed something on my earpiece.

"How may I help you Emma?" JARVIS asked with his British voice.

"Remember those boots I made, well I need them. Can you activate them and fly them here? They're on the hellicarrier."

"Right away. They'll only be a minute."

I looked around us to make sure we weren't about to be shot at. A black object caught my eye on the ground.

I ran over to see what it was. They were black glasses.

I picked them up and turned them around in my hands. They didn't seem to be broken, just a few scuffs around the edges.

I needed new glasses and these needed a home.

I slipped them on over my eyes. The black lenses completely blocked out my eyes so no one could see them.

I saw to objects flying around the corner a few buildings down.

I looked around, gathering up a plan.

I climbed up the car next to me. I watched the objects fly closer as I stood on the roof of the car. Waiting until they were about two buildings away, I took a step back and jumped off the car.

The boots hit my ankles and locked around my feet. The boosters activated and I was launched through the air.

I followed the two bike things that flew over my head only seconds before.

I recognized the red locks in the wind. Nat. I also saw the glint of green and gold. Loki.

"Hawkeye." Nat said over the comm.

"Nat, what are you doing?"

"A little help."

" I got him." O_h no._

I wanted to scream at Clint not for him to shoot.

He let the arrow loose. I froze.

The arrow flew directly at Loki's neck.

At the last second, Loki reached up and grabbed the arrow. He didn't even look at it.

The end exploded and he was sent flying through the air.

I let out the breath I had been holding.

Nat let go of the bike she was on and did a flip in the air, landing on the roof of the tower by the portal.

Loki landed on the tower too. I activated the boosters and flew towards the tower.

I could just barely see a green figure climbing up the building. Hulk.

I aimed myself higher than where I wanted to go.

I heard the glass shatter beneath me as I landed on the very top of the tower.

I spotted Eric laying by the edge.

I kneeled by him.

"The scepter..." He started as I looked at the wounds on his forehead.

"Doctor." Nat turned towards us.

"Loki's scepter. The energy. The tesseract can't fight, but you can't protect against yourself."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, I think I did." Nat cocked her head to the side. "I built in a safety to cut their power source."

"Loki's scepter." I suddenly realized.

"It may be able to close the portal. And I'm looking right at it." Eric looked right over the edge, right at Loki's scepter.

"I'll do it." I looked over at Nat.

She looked doubtfully at me.

"I need you to stay here with him." I looked over to Eric.

"Give me thirty seconds."

I looked over the edge, then prepared myself to jump.

I jumped over the edge and landed about a few feet from the scepter. My boots took the impact so I wasn't hurt.

I picked the scepter up off the ground, looking inside the broken window. My heart stopped.

Loki laid on the floor in the middle of the room. He was motionless but his eyes were open. I expected the worst. I couldn't go to him now. Nat needed this scepter.

I activated the thrusters and flew back up to the waiting Nat.

Nat had a smile on her face. "That was thirty-five seconds."

I handed the scepter to her.

"There's something I need to take care of."

She didn't object me leaving. They needed to close the portal.

I jumped back down and landed on the outside of the tower.

I ran through the now broken door towards Loki.

"Remove boots." I said, still running towards Loki.

The boots slipped off my feet and I could run faster.

I kneeled next to Loki and grabbed his hand.

"I can close it." Nat said into the comm. "Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."

"Do it!" Steve yelled.

"No, wait." Tony said.

"Stark, these things are still coming." Steve said.

I looked at Loki, his head turned towards me. I helped him sit up. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same.

He brushed my hair out of my face as I pressed my head into the crook of his neck.

I froze in Loki's arms. The words Tony said will forever be burned into my mind.

"We got a nuke coming in."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have been working on the plot and name for a sequel so look for it after this fic ends. I plan to end this around 25, I think. I'm not going to end it when The Avengers ends. I'm going to add some more of my own stuff. :)

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite.


	19. Chapter 19: Shawarma and a Closed Portal

"I go is a nuke coming in. It's going to blow in less than a minute." He paused. "And I know just where to put it."

No.

I gasped, falling back from Lokis grasp. He looked at me, worry covering his face.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip." Steve said.

I jumped up and ran to the window. I could see the missile with Tony underneath coming closer and closer to the tower.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out. The screen displayed a picture of Tony with his name above it. I pressed the green button.

"Emma. I want you to know that I am so proud of you. You and Pepper are the best things that have ever happened to me."

I was crying now. "Tony. Please." I said the same thing that I said to Phil before he died.

They were now coming up to the tower. "And, I love you."

The boosters on Tony's chest activated and it forced the missile up. It grazed past the tower. I ran out to the patio, just to see Tony and the missile fly into the portal. I dropped my phone just as the line went dead.

"No!" I screamed.

My eyes were glued to the portal. There was an explosion in the portal.

"Close it." Steve ordered.

Nat pledged the scepter into the generator, closing the portal.

I dropped to my knees in tears.

Tony was gone. Phil was gone. They were both taken in the same day. My birthday. The same day they both came into my life.

"Son of a gun." Steve said through the comm.

I jerked my head up. There was an object falling through the sky. I recognized the familiar glint of red and gold.

"He's not slowing down." Thor observed.

I stood up and ran through my options.

I prayed as I tried to activate my wings. They didn't move.

"Come on." I yelled. This was a matter of life and death.

I activated them more forcefully. They opened up.

Tony was falling even faster. I jumped off the railing and propelled myself towards him, activating thrusters I didn't know the wings had.

I collided with Tony in the air. I positioned myself under him as we fell at a steadily slower pace. I retracted my wings as we hit the ground. I rolled Tony off me and onto his back.

I threw off the wings and kneeled next to him.

The others ran over to us. First Steve and Thor, then Hulk.

I clicked a button on the back of his helmet, allowing me to pull the mask off.

"Is he breathing?" Steve asked as he kneeled next to me.

I leaned my head over his face. I didn't hear anything. I looked at his arc reactor. It wasn't glowing. His face was perfectly still.

I started to cry again. Steve pulled me close to his chest as I cried. It wasn't out of love. Not love like Loki and I but like a sister and brother love.

Hulk roared and drowned me out. I pressed my face closer into Steve's chest.

Steve tapped my arm and turned me around.

Tony laid there, gasping.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

"Tony." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck." You were dead."

"We won." Steve said as I cried into Tony's shoulder. I let go of Tony and sat back.

"All right, yay! Hurray, good job guys." He lifted his hand in a celebratory fist pump. Lets just not come in tomorrow. Lets just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma?"

Steve smiled at Tony. I laughed.

"There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it." I laughed as Tony talked. I was happy he wasn't dead. I couldn't handle the death of another person I loved.

"Were not finished yet." Thor said, looking up to the tower

Tony looked around. "And then shawarma after."

* * *

Loki groaned as he crawled up the stairs. He froze for a second, then looked at us.

Clint pulled the string on his bow back, an arrow on it.

Loki's eyes darted from each of us before stopping on me. I stood further behind the others.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed to him.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." Loki said as he looked up at Tony.

I watched as the corner of Tony's mouth cocked up in a half smile.

Thor stepped forward, a pair of handcuffs in his hand. I placed a hand on his chest.

"Let me do it. Go get your shawarma." I smiled, looking in Tony's direction.

One after one, they all left for the elevator except Thor. He requested to stay with Loki.

Hulk looked at me, I could see a slight browning in his eyes.

Pants. He would need pants.

"Right." I said, looking at Hulk. I ran out to the hallway and found the guest room.

Tony sometimes stayed in this guest room when he was working.

I opened up the dresser drawer. There were neatly organized piles of pants and t-shirts. I pulled a pair of black pants and a collared black shirt.

I was surprised to see that Tony owned something fancy.

I ran back out to where the Hulk and Loki were having a stare-down.

I walked over to Hulk and carefully pressed the pile of clothes into his large hand.

He smiled a big Hulk smile and left out of the broken window.

I sat on my heels in front of Loki. I grabbed his hand and gingerly latched them around his hand.

"You know, I didn't think we would use handcuffs and chains until our wedding night." Loki smirked.

I almost choked. I felt Thor's stare in my side. I fought the blush that threatened to creep into my cheeks.

"Is that your subtle way of asking me to marry you?" I fought right back. He didn't say anything just remained smirking.

I latched the other handcuff around his hand, this time a little harder and jerky.

He only laughed at my response. I attached the chain Thor somehow managed to carry unnoticed.

I stood up, pulling the chain. Loki was forced up, his eyes meeting mine.

I smirked at him, biting my lip slightly. There was a playful and rebellious spark in his eyes and I was afraid of what I had just unleashed.

I handed the chain to Thor.

"You are not coming?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Tell Tony to get mine to go. I'm going to take care of Selvig."

The doctor was probably still on the roof, the poor thing.

I stepped in my boots as they walked to the elevator.

"JARVIS, does Tony have an extra suit here?"

"Yes. He does. Why?" He responded.

"There's a man on the roof, Eric Selvig. He needs some help getting down."

"But there's a ladder." JARVIS argued.

"He need to have a little fun. He's been through a lot today."

JARVIS sent Tony's extra suit out the window and onto the roof. I followed behind with my boots.

Eric stood by the machine, almost admiring his work.

"Need some help Doctor?" He spun around to look at me, but relaxed when he realized it was only me.

"I would like you to try something." I looked at the suit. His eyes widened for a second but he caved and said yes.

* * *

Eric stood in the suit with the mask open.

JARVIS activated the thrusters so he was now floating next to me.

"We're going to go down now." I didn't want to speak to him like he was a child but it just came out that way.

I started to fly lower and lower and Eric followed in suit, literally.

We finally touched down on the ground. There was a jet waiting for Eric.

JARVIS separated the suit and Eric stepped out of it.

He looked at his arms and smiling when he saw they weren't covered in armor.

I hugged Eric before watching him enter the jet and it taking off.

The suit flew up and returned to the tower.

The shawarma joint was only a couple blocks down so I decided to walk.

I put my hands in my pockets as I walked. The sun was setting so it cast long shadows over the street.

I turned the corner and was welcomed by the Shawarma sign. My eyes trailed down to the figure laying down by the lamp post.

It was Loki. His chains were secured around the post. He had silver duct tape over his mouth and Thor's hammer on his chest.

I walked over to where he laid.

'How is a hammer holding him down?' I asked myself.

"Here, let help." I gripped the handle firmly and pulled. The hammer easily lifted in my hand. I spun it around, taking in all of its details. I set it down on the sidewalk.

Loki sat up and looked at me with wide eyes. He had a strip of duct tape covering his mouth, restricting speech.

I gingerly lifted the edge and pulled it off of his skin. He lifted his chain bound arms and rubbed the new red mark on his skin.

"Do you want me to kiss it to make it better?" I lifted his chin up and planted a kiss on each cheek before kissing him, long and sweet on the lips.

I moved so I was sitting next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"How did you do that?" He asked suddenly.

"Do what?"

"Lift Thor's hammer. There are a limited amount of people who can lift it."

He turned and grabbed the hammer. It didnt budge. I then tried lifting it and it easily came up off the ground.

"I dont know." I stammered.

I looked over at Loki. I longed to have his arms around me, holding me against his chest.

I turned away once I felt pink dust my cheeks. His chained arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I let out a small squeal.

Loki kissed the top of my ear.

"Did you really think your blushing cheeks could slip my attention? I've seen your desire, Emma, and I know that you ache for my touch." He whispered against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. His cool breath fanned my face and rendered me motionless.

His lips moved down my ear and onto my neck. His cool touch sent small shivers through my skin. I reached my hand up and tangled it in his jet black hair.

When he left an opening, I moved so I was pressed against his chest, kissing him passionately. I pressed my forehead against his, looking into his eyes.

Loki set me on his lap and I leaned against him. I sat with my eyes closed, breathing in his scent. I didn't want to break this blissful moment.

Loki broke the silence. "For every star that shines at night reminds me of what has happened under them. An instant reminder of how much I love you. I am forever thinking of you and will never forget how you smell and how your touch melts my ice cold heart." He rubbed circles into the back of my hands. "My Darling, I am unconditionally in love with you."

I cupped his face with my hands. "And I, Loki Laufeyson, am deeply, madly, and unconditionally in love with you." I ended my statement with a long, slow and passionate kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Some feels in this chapter and some Loki, Emma adorableness.

We are now officially done with the battle and all we have left is sending Loki and Thor back but I have something planned for in between that. ;)

I would really appreciate feedback on the sequel. For example, names of the sequel and what movie to set it in or none at all. It could be set in Thor 2, Iron Man 3, or Captain America 2. I could try all three but it would just be a mishmash of movies and it probably wouldn't be very good.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite.


	20. Chapter 20: Are you going to Return?

The last thing I remember was sitting on Loki's lap, his lips tracing the contours of my neck.

I was propped up against something. I looked around from where I was sitting, rubbing my eyes in the process. My vision was clouded and it made everything blurry. I could faintly make out a set of doors. We were in the back of a truck, from what I could see.

I felt an arm around my shoulders, holding me against them. I rubbed my eyes one last time before spinning around to look at the person holding me.

Loki laid against the wall. His eyes were closed and his face was still. Almost too still. His chest slowly heaved up and down as he breathed. I wanted to trace my hands over his features, his peaceful eyes and still lips.

I snuggled closer to him, moving his arm so it was tighter around me. As if on cue, his arm tightened around me and I let out a squeal of surprise. His melodic laughter filled my ear and I playfully slapped him on the chest.

He planted a small kiss on my forehead and continued laughing. It wasn't an evil laugh but a happy, genuine laugh.

I leaned closer to him, placing my head on his chest. I could only faintly hear his heartbeat. A thought tossed around in my mind. I tried my best to ignore it but it refused to go away.

"Does this mean you have to go back?" I blurted out, bringing up the topic he was dreading.

"I will return to Asgard with Thor." He said without emotion.

I needed to talk to Thor. To find out who I am or, who I was.

"I need to talk to Thor." Loki's arm stiffened around me at the mention of his brother. "I'm going to find out who I was and who I am."

"That's easy." Loki said, pulling my even closer to his chest. "You are and will always be my darling. And queen." I smiled at him.

I moved up so I could see his face. I cupped my hands over his cheek and kissing him sweetly. Our lips moved together and his arms trailed up and down my back.

I broke the kiss, my heart melting when I saw the longing look in his eyes. I smiled and placed a light kiss on the tip of his nose, causing him to crinkle it in a cute way.

I stood from where I sat next to him and opened the back door of the truck. The light blinded me and I slid my sunglasses down from where they sat on my head.

I didn't know where we were. We definitely weren't anywhere near where I was in the city. The truck was connected to the back of the SHEILD building in New York.

Medical assistants were scattering all over the room. I stood in the middle of a big storage room in the back of the building.

I searched around for the familiar flash of red. My eyes caught red but it was Tony's suit. I finally saw the red cape I was looking for. He was sitting with a medical assistant, who was tending to his wounds.

I walked my way over to him, letting the assistant finish before sitting down by him.

"Who am I? Who was I on Hailin?" I had millions of questions to ask him.

"You are the oldest and only child of Alora and Jered Thlorein. Your full name is Emmalyn Clara Thlorein, but I assume your name was shortened to Emma Thorpe."

I nodded as he spoke, taking the news lighter than I should have.

"Hailin was attacked by an unknown species. There were no survivors and it had been destroyed. You are the heir to the throne, the queen of Hailin."

"A queen." I said in disbelief.

A silence soon formed around us.

"I've seen the way Loki looks at you. It's the same way Jane and I look at each other. But, I must ask. Do you love him the way he loves you?" He turned to face me.

I sighed knowing this question would come up.

"I do. I haven't loved someone like this in a long time. I love Clint and Nat and Tony and Bruce but Loki is different. We're both broken. We understand each other."

Thor smiled at my answer. "I want to see him happy. He rarely smiles."

It pained me to see Loki without a smile. His face seemed to mold the smile perfectly.

"Would you like to see Asgard?" He asked out of no where.

"Asgard? Like, me going there?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded his head.

"We need to return Loki as soon as possible. I'm afraid that doesn't leave much time for you to think. But, I don't want to see Loki in pain again. He's different when he's around you. You will also need to know how to become a queen."

_Hailin was destroyed. I have no kingdom to rule. What's the point of training to be a queen?_

"But I'd leave behind Clint and Nat and the others." I chuckled. "I don't suppose cell service reaches that far."

Thor cocked his head at the mention of cell service.

"I'd have to say goodbye." Thor nodded his head as if to say yes. "Would I be able to come back?" I looked up hopefully at Thor.

"I cannot promise that you will, but I cannot promise that you wont." What was it with these gods being so vague?

"I need some time to think."

"Of course, but we are leaving tomorrow. If you decide that you would like to come to Asgard, I will return." He stood up from his place, leaving me alone to think about what he just offered.

I looked around and noticed that I was alone. There wasn't anyone in the room with me. I looked down at my hands, frowning when I saw they were covered in blood.

I knew my way around the building so I knew where the bathrooms were.

I walked through the hallway, trying to scrape the dried blood off my hands.

I found the bathrooms quickly and took my time trying to scrape the blood from my hands. There was blood from the men I killed on the carrier mixed with Chitauri blood.

I would forever have their blood on my hands. It will never go away.

I walked back out to the hall and towards the kitchen to tame my hungry stomach.

The lights were off, so I reached for the switch. My fingers found it and I flipped the switch on.

"Surprise!"

Everyone jumped out from behind something. I has taken back from this and I stumbled a bit before realizing it was a surprise party, for me.

A smile crossed my face when I saw Tony, Bruce, Nat and Clint smiling at me. I was a bit surprised when I saw Nat there because she always kept he feeling to herself.

"Happy Birthday Baby Girl." Clint said, wrapping his strong arms around me effectively lifting me up off the ground.

Everyone I knew jumped out and yelled surprise. There was a cake and a small pile of presents.

I turned towards the others. "You guys didn't need to get me gifts."

"It's your birthday. Gifts are a part of the deal." Tony said, ruffling my hair.

Cake was served shortly after I arrived. It was a vanilla cake with some vanilla icing. My favorites, thanks to Clint and Nat.

The agents that were there wished me a happy birthday and then left to continue their work. Only Nat, Clint, Steve, Thor, Tony and Bruce stayed. Fury couldn't be here since he was still on the hellicarrier.

I sat down on the floor with the others in a circle around me. I pulled card after card from the small pile and opened them all. They were simple cards that wished me a happy B-day.

I had already gotten my birthday present from Phil. The card I opened.

I was given a journal and a set of pens, a book, a new pair of earbuds, and two brand new knives. Gifts from two trainers that helped Clint and Nat train me.

I reached for the final box. I pulled the card out from the ribbon and flipped it open.

Dear Emma,

Twelve years ago, you came into our lives and you have forever changed them. For the better.

You have brought the best out of all of us and vice versa.

We have loved raising you but we figured you need a place of your own. (Turn the card over)

Each of us love you with all of our hearts.

Love,

Tony, Nat, Clint, Steve, Thor and Uncle Banner.

I flipped the card over and read the back. There was a picture of the apartment I was looking at taped to it.

"Read it. Out loud." Nat said and I couldn't help but notice that her hand was intertwined with Clint's.

"We figured you need a place of your own. A picture of your apartment is taped onto the card." I looked at the picture, my eyes lighting up when I saw it was the penthouse I had been looking at.

I looking between everyone's smiling faces.

"We all chipped in." Clint smiled more than the others, he took advantage of the information I shared with him. "First months rent in on us, the rest is all yours."

I couldn't stop smiling. "You guys." I wiped my eye. "You're gonna make me cry."

"Open the box." Tony said, leaning slightly on Bruce.

I moved the sparkly ribbon and lifted the lid from the box. I gasped when I saw what was inside.

A bracelet. A beautiful charm bracelet. It was adorned with eight small charms.

I took a long look at each charm. One charm looked like the arc reactor in Tony's chest, another an arrow, another a red hourglass, one that looked like Thor's hammer. One looked like Steve's shield. Another looked like a green fist, a test tube also hung on the same jump ring. I smiled as I looked at it. There was a white charm with a black 'E'. My eyes found the last charm, and I froze. It was SHEILD's logo.

"Phil picked it out." Nat said, observing me.

A lump formed in my throat.

"Turn it over."

I turned the charm over with my shaky hand. On the back were the words, 'I love you' along with the letter 'PC' under them. I sucked in a breath.

I looked up at the others, a smile adorning my face. "Thank you." I said, fighting back the tears.

I leaned forward and hugged Clint and Nat and then it turned into a full on group hug.

I managed to slip the bracelet on and I couldn't help but notice how perfect it hung on my wrist.

* * *

**Author's Note: **She got a surprise party! And a charm bracelet! :D I would love to have a charm bracelet like Emma's and I have always loved the idea of having one to represent all the things you love in life.

Mine would have all of the avengers on it of just the Marvel logo. Because that just about sums it up. There would be charm fro the walking dead, lord of the rings, star wars, Loki would get his own charm ;), and the beach. Maybe a pokeball or two. Oh, and Jack's staff from ROTG.

I'm weird like that. :)

If you got a charm bracelet with everything you loved on it, what charms would be on it?

Would you like her to go to Asgard? Or stay on Earth? Let me know in the review section. :)

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite.


	21. Chapter 21: Memories

I flew and drove to Tony's house to get my stuff, since he lived in California.

I unlocked the front door with the key that he gave me.

"Good Evening, Emma. What can I do for you?" JARVIS asked as I walked through the door.

"I'm here to pick up my stuff but there is something you can do." I said as I walked towards the stairs.

"Anything, Emma." He responded and it put a smile on my face.

"Is it possible to copy your mainframe and move it to another place? Like, make a copy of you and put it in my apartment."

There was a silence, which I inferred meant that he was thinking, if he could think.

"I believe it is possible but it would be as if I was in two places at once."

I chuckled at the thought. I found the room in which I kept my stuff in.

There was a brown box in the corner of the closet. It had no label nor any writing on it. It was a simple cardboard box with a lid.

I pulled it out and set it on the bed, lifting the lid to view to contents.

I was hit with a surge of memories as my eyes grazed over what lied inside. There were multiple photos and cards along with other things, such as shells from our beach trip, a locket from my birthday, old books that were given to me and movies that I loved as a child.

I smiled as I pulled out my box setoff Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings, in book and movie.

I pulled the small teddy bear off the bed and placed it in the box, shutting the lid.

Everything that I own was contained in this brown box.

I carried it down the steps, stopping when I saw a photo on the mantle. It was a photo with everyone in it.

I felt my stomach drop as I looked at all the familiar faces. Nat, Clint, Bruce, Tony, Pepper, Nick. My heart stopped as I saw two faces in the front.

Phil. He was hugging a young girl by the shoulders. A girl who looked to be about Eight years old with short brown hair and beautiful, violet eyes.

I set the box down on the couch and plucked the frame from the mantle. I removed the photo and replaced the frame, which now had a different photo in it. Tony probable wouldn't notice but Pepper would. I made a mental note to copy the photo and give it back.

I slipped the photo in the box and shut the lid. I found a note pad and a pen on the table. I wrote a note to Tony on it and posted it on the front door as I left.

Have someone come by to get my car.

-Em

I had been working on my car for years now, but I was always getting distracted. So, I never finished it, but I plan to.

I set the box in the back of the jeep I drove. I don't own a car and my motorcycle is on the hellicarrier still, so I'm borrowing this from a friend.

I grabbed the top of the jeep and jumped in. This jeep was open and it had no doors. I started the car and turned on the radio.

I drove away from the house, listening to the news. The alien invasion was all over the news and every news channel seemed to have something about us. Some rumors they provided I could prove that were false.

_We have breaking news. We have just discovered the names of our heroes. Eyewitnesses say they were Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, An archer named Hawkeye, An assassin named Black Widow, The Legendary Captain America, a God named Thor, and a mysterious Girl, who goes by the letter M._

I slammed on the brakes. The jeep skidded to a stop on the road. The reporter continued talking.

_We now know that they are being called, The Avengers._

Me? An Avenger?

I checked the time on the clock. I had two hours until we were sending Thor and Loki off. It would only take me a couple minutes to get to the airport where I landed with the suit Tony gave me as protection. He could be paranoid at times so he gave me a suit to keep in my apartment for protection, if I needed it.

I parked the jeep in the airport parking lot, ten minutes after I stopped.

The sunglasses I kept with me blocked my violet eyes from others. I walked in the doors and was greeted by an agent in black clothes who helped me land. I was wary around him, my trust in SHEILD not as strong.

I was in the air and headed towards New York a full five minutes later. I landed on the balcony of my apartment thirty minutes since I walked out of Tony's house.

I stepped out of the suit and it quickly regained its form behind me. The suit walked inside and stood under the stairs. The lights in the eyes went out as it powered down.

I set the box down on my couch and lifted the lid. I pulled the photo I took from Tony's house out and set it on the windowsill. The apartment didn't have a fireplace so I would put the photos on the windowsill.

Memory after memory filled my mind as I looked at picture after picture.

I recognized a lot of them. I pulled out a Ziploc bag filled with shells. I remembered our beach trip.

_We pulled up on the beach in our car. Phil got out first and helped my sixteen year old self out. I was beyond excited. I was practically bouncing in my seat._

_I saw a flash of red hair in the corner of my eye. I smiled when I saw Nat and Clint engaged in an intense volleyball game. I pulled my sunglasses out and slipped them on the shield my eyes from the sun._

_I smiled at Phil who returned it before running off into the sand, towards where Tony and Bruce were sitting. Bruce stood up and hugged me when he saw me run over._

_"Hey, Princess." Tony greeted me. I scowled at the name._

_"I am not a princess." I whined, crossing my arms._

_He laughed and ruffled my hair. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "I found this earlier." He held a beautiful crown conch in his hand._

_I gasped. "Tony, it's beautiful."_

_"A beautiful shell for a beautiful girl." He replied smirking. I laughed and pushed him over._

_"You're going to get it for that." He yelled, but in a playful way._

_I took off in a run across the sand. "You're going to have to catch me first." I yelled over my shoulder._

_Tony regained his footing and ran after me. I screamed when he picked me up and swung me around like I was nothing. He threw me over his shoulder, much to my protests._

I set the bag of shells down and pulled out the first Lord of the Rings, smiling when I remembered when we had a family movie night.

_Phil spread blankets out on the ground as I popped a few bags of popcorn. I was fifteen at the time._

_Clint and Nat were making themselves comfortable on the blankets while Tony was coaxing Bruce out of his lab._

_We were soon all spread out on the floor, completely engrossed in the movie. I was perfectly nestled under Phil's arm._

_I popped a few kernels of popcorn into my mouth._

_I remember completely overreacting when something happened in the movie._

_The movie was over and I had passed out. Phil carefully lifted my sleeping self into his arms and took my upstairs to tuck me in._

I didn't even realize I was crying until Clint appeared out of nowhere and wiped away my tears.

"Wha-" I was a bit startled at first but I relaxed when I saw it was only him.

I replaced the lid to the box.

"They wanted me to come check on you since you weren't answering your phone." He explained as he leaned against the back of the couch.

My phone. Where was my phone?

I quickly found it on the counter in the kitchen. I pressed the home button and the screen revealed a bunch of missed calls.

I sat back down with Clint in the living room.

"Do you want to help me?" I asked, looking at the box.

"Now, I'm no designer but I'll try." He said, standing up and opening the box for me.

He reached in and pulled out some photos and movies. He looked at each of them.

"Now I see why you were crying." He pulled out the frames they belonged in and slipped the pictures in and placed them one by one on the windowsill.

Every single one of the photos had Phil in it.

He pulled a book of poetry out of the box that was a birthday present.

"You like Shakespeare?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Kinda." I read him sometimes but I prefer Lord of the Rings and stuff like that. Like the sci-fi stuff." He chuckled as he sat down next to me.

I stared down at my hands, my fingers playing with the charms on my bracelet. He saw my fingers stop on the logo of SHEILD and he pulled me into his chest.

"I know, baby girl. I miss him too." He quietly stroked my hair. Tears slipped from my eyes and onto his sleeve.

We sat like that for who knows how long. Him silently comforting me and me letting my feelings out.

He moved his arm so he could check his watch.

"We have an hour before we're sending Thor and Loki off. But, I have to ask. What's going on between you and Loki? Be honest, because I know when you're lying." He leaned back slightly so he could see my face.

I felt my cheeks heat a little. I thought carefully about what to say before settling for a sarcastic answer.

"The same thing that's going on between you and Nat." I replied with a smirk. His cheeks flushed red. "Have you seen the way you two look at each other?" I sighed. "But if you really must know, I love him."

He didn't say anything, he just held me against his chest.

A certain thought spun around in my head. "Thor asked me if I wanted to go to Asgard."

"Asgard? What for?" He asked.

I sighed, forgetting that no one knew who I was. "He wants me to learn how to become a queen, since I was one or am one."

"I think I remember Phil saying something about that or close to that but it was a while ago."

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He adjusted me so he could pull his phone out. He had a text and from what I could see, it was from Nat.

"Nat tells us its time to go." He sat me up and set me down on the couch. "Go wipe your tears and fix your mascara, then meet me downstairs." He stood up and walked to the elevator, leaving me alone.

I walked to the bathroom to wipe my tears and fix my makeup. I looked in the mirror, only to see black streaks running down my cheeks.

I pulled out one of my makeup remover wipes and wiped the black streaks from my face and eyes. I reapplied my mascara and eyeliner.

After I declared myself presentable, I walked over to the elevator and met Clint downstairs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've decided to be mean and make you wait for the send off! Muahahaahah ;) You got a glimpse into some of the cute moments that Emma had with all them. Let me know if you all want more memories like that.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite. :)

A link to her apartment is available on my profile.


	22. Chapter 22: Saying Goodbye

Clint was in the lobby waiting for me. He had his hand on his hip. It made him look more feminine. I chuckled a little, just out of earshot.

I walked over a slipped my hand into the crook of his elbow.

"We look like a married couple." He said, looking down at me with a smile.

"Ass." I muttered, hitting his arm. "Just don't let Nat see, she'll kill us both." I added with a smirk.

He led me out the front door.

There, parked in the closest parking space, was my bike. Clint stood with the biggest smile I have ever seen adorning his face.

"Did you?" I pointed at my bike with the hand that wasn't on his arm. He didn't say anything but from the smile on his face, I could tell that he had my bike brought here.

I ran into the parking space and practically hugged my bike. I loved her. Yeah, her. My bike was a gift from Tony, but there was a condition. I had to work on it since it was in pieces when I got it. It took my two years to finish it and I love it more than any of my old boyfriends.

I lifted my leg over the bike and kick started the engine. Clint still stood on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

"You got a ride?" I asked while flipping my sunglasses down over my eyes.

As if on queue, a black car with the SHEILD logo pulled up and stopped in the parking spot next to me. The window rolled down to reveal a smiling red head.

Clint pulled out his sunglasses that looked an awful lot like mine and he slipped them on the cover his 'sensitive' eyes. (**Note the sarcasm**)

Clint walked over to the passenger side and got in the car at the same time that I pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, Nat where are we going?" I answered her call in my earpiece.

"The park." She replied.

"The park? That's real inconspicuous of SHEILD." I spoke with Tony's sarcastic tone.

The wind swept my hair off my face and it blew behind me like a veil. I didn't bother trying to fix it since it was just going to get messed up anyway.

I was dreading this. I didn't want to say goodbye. I didn't want to send Loki away. I wanted him to stay here, with me. I was aware of how selfish that sounded but I truly didn't care.

A spotted a black sports car parked on a strip of pavement. I pulled my motorcycle up next to the car, carefully running my fingers across it, catching Tony's glare from a few feet away.

I flipped the kickstand down and dismounted my bike. Clint and Nat pulled up on the opposite side and got out at the same time I got off my bike.

We were the last to arrive. Steve stood by another motorcycle. which I assumed was his. He raised his eyebrow when he saw me pull up.

Loki was with Thor. He had a chain binding his wrists and a metal piece covering his mouth, restricting his speech.

It jerked my heart to see him like that. I looked away, tears brimming my eyes. I turned towards the edge of the overpass in which we stood. Two agents stood, looking out at the people below as if they were protecting us from them or vice versa.

Tony wore a white suit with a blue tie and he carried a silver briefcase, which I inferred carried the Tesseract.

Thor held Loki by his arm out into a circle in the pavement. The rest of us came up behind them. Eric stepped out of the back of a truck, a contraption in his hands. It looked like a tube with handles.

Tony opened the case to reveal the Tesseract. It was silent. No one spoke.

Bruce pulled a pair of metal tongs out and carefully lifted the Tesseract from the case and into the tube thing. Steve seemed to scowl at it.

Thor reached his hand out and placed it on Eric's shoulder.

Saying goodbye was going to be difficult.

I waited until everyone else had said they're goodbyes and sent their scowls to Loki before I stepped forward.

I walked up to Thor first, his strong features knitted together.

I caught a glimpse of Nat leaning towards Clint and whispering something that put a smile on his face.

I stood on my tip toes and hugged him, one arm over his left shoulder and the other under his right arm. He bent down slightly to hug my small frame.

"Take care of him." I whispered into his ear. I pulled away. He smiled and nodded at my request.

"I have a favor to ask." He said.

"It seems only fair. You did something for me, I do something for you." I said smiling at him.

"I have a...friend, Jane Foster. Could you..."

I interrupted him before he could finish. "I'll tell her you said hi."

"Thank you." He said, smiling. The smile was contagious and I soon found myself smiling right back at him.

I turned to Loki. I caught his eyes. They were full of purpose. A purpose that scared me.

I walked over so that I stood in front of him. I once again had the stand on my toes. I pulled his head down and planted a long, slow kiss on his forehead.

"Just because someone stumbles, looses their way" I whispered against his skin. "doesn't mean they are lost forever." I said, pulling away from him. I quoted one of my favorite movie franchises.

He looked at me with pleading eyes. The green seemed to move around in waves. The waves instantly took me down and I forgot where I was, him being the only thought on my mind.

I had to internally slap myself to break me out of the trance I was in.

I stepped back, my hands brushing up against his. They gripped mine but only for a split second before letting me go.

I joined the others as they stood back to let them return.

Thor grabbed one handle on the tube. He pushed the other end at Loki, who hesitantly grabbed it. Thor looked to us and nodded. Loki's eyes were fixed on me and his lower jaw moved as if he was trying to say something. I wanted to lunge forward and grab him and take him away from this but I couldn't. I could not leave everyone.

Thor turned the handle on his side and the tube started glowing with the same color as the Tesseract.

The glow spread across both of them and I was forced to take a step back and cover my eyes, despite my sunglasses.

They shot up into the air and were gone.

It was a surreal feeling. I didn't fully believe that Loki was gone until I blinking and nothing changed. It was so naïve of me to think that,

We started to say goodbye to each other, even though I knew that this wasn't a full goodbye.

Steve walked up to Tony and shook his hand. Nat pulled a black bag from their car and handed it to Bruce once I finished hugging him.

Clint actually pulled me into a hug but it was short since they had missions to attend to.

I walked over to Tony and hugged him. "Don't forget my car." I whispered in his ear with a smirk. He pulled away, his eyebrow quirked up in a funny way. It put us into a round of giggles and laughs.

I walked over to my motorcycle and threw my leg over it, pulling up the kickstand.

Tony and Bruce were the first the leave, they were followed by Steve and I on our motorcycles and then Clint and Nat.

Each of us went our separate ways, not knowing whether or not we were going to see each other again. Or have all of us in the same place at once. We all had our own lives to live, people who love us and depend on us.

Those people, for me, just happened to be the people I was driving away from.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The story is not over yet but I plan to end it at 25 or 30 chapters. Do not fret. There will be more.

Did you like the way she said goodbye?

I have decided if I want here to stay or leave Earth, but if you have suggestions or feedback that you would like to tell me, feel free to put it in the review section. :)

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite. :)

P.S. I was watching Thor: The Dark World earlier and my entire reaction to the movie was, "Loki, Baby, No."

* * *

shhh, this is the secret section of the author's note.

I've decided to give you a glimpse of what I have planned.

I plan to use *drumroll*

Iron Man 3 in this.

Keep in mind that this doesn't really have anything to do with whether or not she goes to Asgard. But, I need you guys' help.

Should I put the Iron Man 3 parts in this fic or in the sequel? I'm thinking about putting it in this fic but I would appreciate you guys' feedback.

Thanks! 3

-HarryPotterFrek


	23. Chapter 23: Nightmares and A Funeral

_The stench of blood filled my nose. My head started spinning. I heard his scream. The blade piercing through his stomach. I couldn't stop it. He sunk down on the ground, blood staining his clean, white shirt. The face I loved with twisted and contorted with pain. I felt a stab in my own heart. I shouted his name but it was to no avail. I tried to run towards him, to try and heal his wound somehow. His eyes began to droop. I could tell that he was leaving. Leaving me. I screamed his name. Over and Over. And then, his eyes closed for good._

I woke with a scream. My hair was plastered to my forehead with sweat. My breaths came in short pants. I threw the covers off of me and moved so I was sitting on the edge of the bed.

_It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare. _I repeated over and over to myself. But it wasn't. Everything happened. The entire thing happened. He was dead and gone.

I checked my clock. It read 2:43 in the morning. It would be hours until anyone would be awake. I walked on my shaky legs to the balcony. The night air swirled around, carrying my troubles with it. I wrapped my arms around myself, almost in a protective manner. I sunk down onto the cushioned chair, bringing my knees to my chest.

I needed something to clear my mind. I've been told alcohol helps but I have months until I'm able to drink. I'll go for the next best thing. Exercise.

I let my thoughts clear, imagining the wind blowing them some place far away.

I slowly got up, letting my shaky legs stabilize. I walked into my closet and pulled out my short sleeve combat top and a pair of shorts. I laced up my boots and grabbed my duffel bag. All the workout material I would need was in this bag. I slung it over my shoulder and grabbed my keys and phone, heading for the door. I was a few feet away from the elevator when I raised my hand to my neck. It met bare skin.

_My pendant._

Dread gathered in the pool of my stomach. I dropped the bag and ran back to my room. My eyes scanned my nightstand before stopping on a familiar glint of gold. I grabbed it and threw it over my head. I only relaxed when I felt the cold metal against my skin.

I held out my hand, palm facing up. A blue bubble formed above my hand. I smiled, knowing that my pendant was safe. I tucked it safely under my shirt.

I walked back out and retrieved my bag, slinging it back over my shoulder.

* * *

I took out my feelings on a punching bag. I hit it until my knuckles bled and then more. I gathered all my strength and performed a roundhouse kick, knocking the bag off the chain and across the floor.

I wouldn't be able to lift it back up so I decided to do some target practice. I placed the earmuffs safely over my ears and loaded my gun. I aimed it at the target and fired all of my rounds. Each bullet landed within the bull's-eye.

There were footsteps behind me. I whipped my gun around, aiming in right in their face. Their hand grabbed my wrist and pointed to gun away. I spun around and jabbed my elbow at them. They tried to grab my arms but I whipped around them before they could get a good grip, my earmuffs getting knocked off in the process. I used my forearm to pin them to the wall, their wrists secured in my hand.

"Emma, It's me!" They shouted. My guard fell when I realized who I had pinned against the wall. I moved back, letting them down.

My mouth fell open a little as I stumbled back.

"Cl-Clint?" His hand moved up to the new scratch on his forehead. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

I expected him to yell at me, to push me away and be mad at me.

Tears pricked my eyes and soon, they spilled over onto my cheeks.

"Hey, hey." He held his hands out. "It's okay. You're okay." He leaned forward and pulled my shaky figure into a hug. I sobbed into his shoulder.

We stood like that for who knows how long.

Clint and I had instantly bonded. I took to him like a brother or possibly an uncle. I remember all the times when he would be there. Clint had taught me all that I would ever need to know about combat and achery. We both knew that one day those skills would come in handy. They could possibly save my life.

Clint pulled back to look at me. I could only imagine how I looked. It was early in the morning so I knew I would have bags under my eyes. My eyes would be red and swollen from crying. Ugh. I was a hot mess.

He swept a few strands of hair behind my ear. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded my head, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

I picked up my gun and earmuffs from the ground and slipped them back into my bag. Clint took noticed to my bloody knuckles.

"So that was you that knocked the punching bag down. I thought Steve got angry." A small smile crossed my face. His face became serious.

"The funeral's today."

The funeral. I totally forgot. I froze in place, tears wanting to fall over my eyes again. Phil's funeral was today.

"Right." My voice was shaky. I was trying my best not to cry.

My focus went to the black dress in my closet. It was a simple black chiffon dress.

"So, I guess we'll see you there." He said, awkwardness clung to the air. He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"Clint, thank you." I smiled at him. A real smile. He returned it and gingerly placed a hand over mine.

* * *

I looked at the dress. It hung on a hanger in my closet. The black seemed to mock me. My pain.

I sighed in defeat and reached for the dress. I quickly changed from my combat top and shorts into the dress. I stood in front of the mirror and zipped the dress closed. I pushed my hair over so it laid on my right shoulder.

On any other day, I would be happy about wearing this dress but today, it had a whole different meaning. A meaning I would rather not think about.

I fumbled around with my hair, trying to make it presentable. I gave up and braided it in a tight, neat French braid. I applied a very small amount of makeup, because I knew I was probably going to cry.

I took one final look in the mirror before walking towards the elevator and the car waiting below.

* * *

The black car pulled up to the cemetery. I recognized every face that stood by the gate. They all turned to the car, waiting for the daughter of the person they were burying.

My driver turned out to be Happy. Tony flew him out just for me because he knew that I was close to him.

Happy opened the door for me and I stepped out. Everyone seemed to hold their breath.

I walked over to the others, my hands clasped together in front of me. I fought the tears that lingered in the corner of my eyes.

Tony stepped out and pulled me into a hug. He rarely ever showed emotion like this but Phil was a sensitive subject, to all of us.

Pepper hugged me next. She was gentle and kind and the closest thing to a mother I had.

Bruce held my hand as we walked into the cemetery. My breath hitched when I saw the brown casket. It was closed with a ring of flowers over it. An odd mixture of orchids and white roses. My favorites.

A small smile formed on my lips. Even in his absence, he thought of me. But, the smile quickly dissipated.

It was a small, simple funeral. The Avengers, minus Thor, and Nick were the only people here.

I watched as they lowered the casket into the grave. Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of cards. Phil's trading cards of him. A few blood stains were visible on the cards but something else caught my eyes. The new black signature on each card.

Steve signed them.

He bent over and slipped the cards into the hole, underneath the casket.

I placed a hand on his arm. He turned to look at me and I smiled a sad smile at him.

Nick looked at me, sadness clouding his eye.

A clap of thunder sounded above us. Lightning illuminated the sky.

Thor.

Another small smile donned my face when I remembered my friend. A few drops of rain fell on my face.

I don't quite remember when the others started leaving. I could only barely register when Bruce's hand left mine.

Rain was now falling from the sky freely, soaking me and the ground. I honestly didn't care about the dress I was wearing or the shoes on my feet. They could be replaced.

I stood, motionless, looking at the headstone. The headstone that read the name that I had loved for almost all of my life. A tear slipped onto my cheek, blending with the rain.

It felt as if I was empty, broken. Two of the people who I had loved the most were gone. I love the others, don't get me wrong. Loki was in Asgard and Phil was gone.

I could no longer handle the pain and I dropped to my knees, mud soaking the layers of my dress. I was sobbing now. I held my head, wishing that this was just a bad dream and that I would wake up.

The rain suddenly stopped. I could hear it around me but it wasn't falling on me. I looked up.

"Happy." I said, my voice sounding empty. He stood with a brown coat, shielding me from the rain.

I carefully stood up. His hair had rain in it too.

"You didn't have to come out in the rain." I said. He smiled at me.

"But I wanted to, Em." He said. I looked at him before realizing he was getting soaked.

I felt my pendant heat up under my dress as I put a forcefield in between the rain and us. I took the coat from Happy and wrapped it around myself.

We walked to the car in silence. My eyes never left the ground, except when I saw a brief flash of orange on the far side of the cemetery. I had first thought that it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. I decided not to dwell on it and I returned my gaze to the mud.

He opened the door for me when we finally got to the car. I looked in, only to see that the seat next to mine was taken. I climbed in and looked over.

Tony. He sat there, arms opened, waiting for me to crack.

I cracked when Happy shut the door. I practically collapsed into his embrace. He rubbed soothing circles into my back as I cried into his shirt.

Happy got in without a word and started driving.

I felt like I left a part of myself in the cemetery. A part that no one could ever fill. A wound on my heart that will never heal.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry that this update took so long. I have been considering myself brain dead because I had no ideas for this chapter. So, Phil's funeral. That sentence is enough to bring me to tears. I hit ya'll with the feels with the captain America trading cards.

It takes hours to write a fic (seriously) but only a few seconds to follow and favorite. :)

Look on my profile for an image of the dress I described.

I've decided to give a shoutout to my first follower on this story:

BandGeekDrummer! Thank you so much for following this and I know if all of you hadn't followed it, it wouldn't be what it is today. :)

I luv u all!


	24. Chapter 24: Blue Steel and Coffee

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I'm beginning to transfer into Iron Man 3 and yeah, I know I put the password in the beginning of this fic. Whoops. ;)

* * *

November 18, 2012

It's been six months since the Battle of New York. We've been..coping. A copy of JARVIS has been installed into my apartment, but I still call him JARVIS. I changed to acronym to Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System.

I've been researching on Asgard and Hailin. I would look for mythology books at local libraries and book stores. However, I am in none of them. I have found information about Thor, Loki, Frigga and Odin. My interest was particularly taken to Heimdall. His ability to see everyone is similar to my own. My ability to create shields or forcefields.

I found information on Hailin as well, but it is only brief. I've seen drawings of it. I learned of my parents and the people that lived in the kingdom.

The suit Tony gave me, who I now call Blue Steel, I've worked on it so it's fit to me. I also gave it a killer paint job so it's blue and chrome. Contrasting with Tony's typical red and Gold. But, it's not finished yet. I still have the arms and a leg to do. The paint had decided to be difficult so it has been taking longer.

I held a paintbrush in my mouth by the handle, the end of the brush skimmed past my hair, painting it blue.

"Alright, Blue Steel, I'm going to need you to turn and out your arm out." I said, the brush slightly slurring my speech. The suit spun around and stuck it's arm out, almost knocking over a lamp in the process.

"Careful there." I said, pulling the brush from my teeth. I swept the brush up and down the metal on Blue Steel's arm.

"Emma, you have a call incoming." JARVIS said.

"Put it over the speaker." I dipped the brush into the paint bucket. There was a beep over the surround sound, letting me know that the call was put through. "Thlorein residence."

There was a laugh from the other line. "You're using that stupid greeting."

I sighed. "Well, Tony, I would like to sound professional in case anyone calls." I set the paintbrush down on the plastic mat and walked over to the control dial on the wall. I pressed the button in the center of the console and holographic screens appeared in front of the couch.

Tony's face appeared on the screen. His eyes looked at Blue Steel.

"What are you doing to Mark 30?" He asked.

I picked the paintbrush up again and continued to paint the arm. "You mean Blue Steel? I'm giving him a new paint job."

He sighed and reached for the bottle that was only barely visible on the screen.

"So how does it feel to be an Agent of SHEILD?" He took a swig of his beer.

Nick had promoted me to an Agent after the whole Battle of New York. He thought if I was capable of fighting off an alien invasion, I could be an agent.

"Well," I dipped the brush back into the paint and started to work on the other arm. "I haven't been sent to do anything yet so I really don't know what to expect."

"Ha, well. Ask Legolas or Widow." I looked over at the screen. A robot moved in the background. I smiled, knowing what it was.

"Hi Dum-e!" I said. The robot turned to the camera on Tony's side and waved its head.

Tony turned to it. "Hey, why are you out of the corner?"

I frowned. Dum-e dipped its head. "Tony, you're so mean to him." I said, playfully scolding. He rolled his eyes.

"So, you going to do anything for Pepper for Christmas?" I asked, a smirk pulling at my lips.

"Well, I have an idea." He turned around, looking around his lab to make sure Pepper wasn't there before pulling up a picture of a massive stuffed animal.

"Oh." I said. I couldn't help but laugh at his attempts to be romantic.

"What? Is it bad?"

"No, no. It's just a little funny."

I swept my paintbrush over the metal a few more times before stopping and walking around the suit, taking in the paint. I wasn't finished but I was getting an idea of what it was going to look like.

"You have another incoming call, Miss Thlorein."

"Ok, JARVIS." I turned to the screen. "Gotta go, Tony. I'll call you soon."

"Bye, baby girl."

The screen disappeared.

"Thlorein residence." I said, closing the paint bucket.

"Hey, it's Steve."

"Hey. What's up?"

"You still up for coffee?"

"Yeah. Just let me get changed. I've been painting and trust me, I'm a mess." I looked down at my now paint-splattered clothes. _Why did I wear white? _

"Okay. Meet me at the café on the corner."

"Okay, see you there. Bye."

"Bye."

I dumped my paintbrushes in my sink.

"Jarvis, don't move the suit for awhile. The paint is still drying."

I walked towards my bedroom and into my closet.

Nat and Pepper had taken me shopping because the clothes I owned couldn't possibly fill the massive thing I called a closet.

I found a tank top with jeans and quickly slipped them on. I grabbed a jacket because it was November and the weather in New York was terrible. I slipped on a pair of heeled boots and a ring on my pointer finger. I deemed myself presentable and grabbed my purse, throwing my phone and wallet in it.

* * *

I searched through the crowd, looking for the familiar head of blond hair. I found him standing by the coffee shop.

I walked up behind him and tapped his left shoulder. As he spun around, I moved around him so that I was standing in front of him with my hands on my hips.

He turned back around, jumping a bit when he saw me. His face broke into smile when he realized it was me. A smile appeared on my face as well. He pulled me into a hug. His large arms engulfed me.

We sat down inside the coffee shop and each ordered a coffee.

"So, how have you been?" Steve asked, looking at my features carefully. I took a sip of my coffee before answering.

"I've been getting better."

He nodded. "I know it's been hard, Em."

I looked at him from over the rim of my cup. He reached forward and placed his hand over mine.

"We are all here for you."

I smiled at him and took another sip of my coffee.

I then remembered something. "Oh, Tony gave me a suit." I said, an almost proud smile on my face.

"Really?" He asked before sipping his coffee again.

I nodded. "I adjusted and modified it so it's coded to me. Codename, Blue Steel. It's got a kick ass paintjob." I smiled amongst myself. Steve smiled from across the table.

"Do you have your own Iron name?" He asked. "Tony's Iron Man, what are you?"

I thought for a moment. "Iron Woman doesn't sound like me. What about," I paused to think again. "Iron Agent?"

Steve smiled at my answer, obviously liking the name.

"It suits you, you being a new agent and all."

I laughed at his compliment, blushing slightly. "Thanks."

We finished a couple minutes later and decided to walk through New York. So, we walked. We passed shop after shop.

I stopped in front of a jewelry store. Steve kept walking but skidded to a stop once he noticed I was gone. I looked at the rows of rings and necklaces. A child-like grin spread across my face.

"Phil and I used to stand here. I would look at the jewelry in awe every time. I used to tell him that someday, the right person would come along and buy me a ring from this place." I slipped my hands into my pockets.

"Have you? Have you found the right person?" Steve asked and I could see that he trying not to sadden me.

I looked to him, a small smile on my lips. "I'd like to believe so."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry. I hate ending chapters like this. We've begun the transition! I'm so excited! YAY! If you would like to know what Blue Steel looks like, google it. It's an actual suit from Iron Man 3.

If you have any suggestions for this fic, let me know in the review section.

Do you like her 'Iron name'?

If you would like to know what her outfits look like, check my profile. I will post links to my polyvore page which had collages of her outfits there. If the link does not take you directly to the outfit, they should be labeled either, Emma's Painting outfit or Emma's outfit Chapter whatever.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite. :)

I need your feedback. I am debating whether or not to start two new fanfics when I wrap up this fic and Fantastic Five. I will of course write the sequel to this but I am hesitant to start two more. The fanfics are going to be for X Men and Maleficent. I've seen both of the new movies and I have had ideas blossoming in my mind ever since. Let me know if you would like me to write them. Feedback is important! :)

Maybe a third for Captain America. ;)


	25. Chapter 25: Scars

Scars. We all have them. Whether they are physical or not. I, however, have been 'gifted' with an abundance of scars.

I stood in my bathroom, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I lifted my tank-top up to reveal one of my many scars. It trailed across my hip, jagged and uneven. I ran my finger over it, chills erupting in my spine.

I know each scar and I remember how I got them. This particular scar I got when I was younger. Tony was first starting out on all his Iron Man stuff. Our good Friend Obadiah had gone crazy and tried to kill Tony and I.

_Phil looked through the window in the door before opening it. He held his handgun out in front of him. My seventeen year old self followed behind him. Knowing all that Phil had taught me, I of course had my own handgun at the time. Pepper walked behind me with the other agents. Her heels clicked against the ground. She wore ap pencil dress, which wasn't the best for combat. I had a dress on too but it was looser so I could move more freely._

_Phil stopped in front of a metal suit that looked scarily like Tony's._

_"Looks like you were right." Phil said, looking at Pepper. "He was building a suit."_

_"I thought it would be bigger." Pepper said._

_"Careful what you wish for." I said, remembering everything I was taught._

_Movement caught Pepper and I's attention. She turned and looked for the source. Her gaze found a platform with open wires dangling from the ceiling. Phil climbed over a fence, quite gracefully I might add. I had to bite my tongue to prevent from saying a sarcastic comment._

_Agents scanned the place, looking for signs of anything. I walked with Pepper, making sure nothing happened to her. Chains rattled to our left and I could see Pepper jump. She walked over to them._

_"Pepper." I warned._

_Two blue lights activated in the darkness. Pepper jumped and moved back. I aimed my gun in between the lights, ready to fire._

_"Pepper, get back." I said, moving in front of her. The lights got brighter as they moved higher. Pepper screamed as the suit came into view._

_"Go!" I yelled and she started running, me not far behind. I mentally thanked myself for not wearing heels. We ran back to where the agents were, Obadiah not far behind. They fired at him as I ran with Pepper. I heard the sicken thud of a body hitting the wall as Obadiah flung them aside in a attempt to get to us._

_"Pepper, keep going and don't look back." I said. Explosion bit at our heels, stinging my bare skin. I looked over my shoulder. Obadiah became stuck, his arm just barely out of reach of me._

_Pepper ran out into the parking lot. I ran out seconds later, my gun aimed to the building._

_"Pepper." I heard in my earpiece._

_"Tony!" She gasped. "Tony, are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine." He said._

_"Obadiah, he's gone insane." She said, her voice slightly shaking._

_I slowed my breathing down, but I never lowered my gun from the building._

_"I know. Listen, you better get out of there. Where's Emma?"_

_"I'm here with Pepper." I said into my earpiece._

_"Get out of there right now!" Tony demanded. The ground shook beneath us. We turned around to look at the empty parking lot._

_Obadiah's suit had dug through the pavement in front of us. __Pepper screamed as I moved in front of her._

_"Where do you think you're going?" Obadiah hissed. He clenched his fist and pointed his revolving gun at us. In that moment, I felt defenseless. I had nothing but a pistol to protect me from the gigantic metal suit standing in front of us._

_"Your services are no longer required."_

_I closed my eyes, waiting for immanent death._

_"HEY!" We heard from above the building. We spun around in shock. Tony flew over in his suit, landing directly on Obadiah. They were forced back into the hole that Obadiah had previously come out of. I heard multiple crashes and bangs following them._

_We could only watch helplessly as Obadiah threw Tony around. Tony flew up into the air. The suit Obadiah was using flew after him. They flew further and further up into the air._

_I thought back to when Tony had flown up and his suit malfunctioned._

_"Ice." I said, it finally hitting me. "He's gonna ice him."_

_I watched as Obadiah's suit fell from the sky and started plummeting towards the ground. Tony landed on the roof._

_"Potts." Tony said._

_"Tony. Oh my god are you okay?!" She asked._

_"I'm almost out of power. I need to get out of this thing. I'll be right there." He said._

_There were more bangs and crashes on the roof. I wanted to help. I didn't want Tony to die. It went silent as I saw flares appear from the roof._

_My phone buzzed in my pocket. 'This is not the time!' I thought to myself. I pulled my phone from my pocket and answered the call from Tony._

_"Emma." He whispered._

_"Tony." I said._

_"This isn't working. I'm going to have to overload the reactor and blast the roof."_

_"Well how are you going to do that?"_

_"You're going to do it. Go to the central console and open up all the circuits. When I get clear of the roof, I'll let you know. You're going to hit the master bypass button. It's going to fry everything up here."_

_I held the phone to my ear and turned to the now broken window._

_"Where are you going?" Pepper asked._

_"Stay here." I said. I walked over to the window, carefully not to slip and fall on the broken glass. __"Okay. I'm going in now."_

_"Make sure you wait until I clear the roof. I'll buy you some time."_

_I ran over to the circuits and pulled down all the levers. The sounds of something winding up filled the air. I found the console and pressed a few buttons and flipped a bunch of knobs._

_"It's ready, Tony. Get off the roof!" I yelled, looking up at the glass ceiling. Obadiah shot round after round at Tony. They bounced off his suit and shattered the glass. Tony clung to what was left as glass rained down on me. I screamed in pain as glass cut my arms. They weren't deep, more like scratches._

_Obadiah continued to shoot at Tony, only managing to shatter the remnants of the glass._

_"Tony!" I yelled._

_"How ironic, Tony!" Obadiah yelled. "Trying to rid the world of weapons, you gave it its best one ever."_

_"Emma!" He shouted at me._

_"And now, I'm going to kill you with it. You and your annoying niece, Emma." He launched a missile at Tony but it hit the wall to his right instead. __"You ripped out my targeting system-" _

_"Time to hit the button!" Tony yelled._

_"You told me not to." I replied._

_"Just do it!"_

_"You'll die!"_

_"Push it!"_

_I took one last look at Tony before pressing the button. Electricity ripped through the air and collected in the middle of the room. I covered my head and tried to run towards the door. I felt as if I was struck by lightning. It whipped across my back, sending me towards to ground. Pain erupted in my left hip as I hit the ground._

_I rolled over, my eyes finding the large piece of glass in my hip. I exclaimed in pain. Blood began to seep through my clothes._

_Obadiah's suit came crashing through the ceiling, landing smack dab in the middle of the room. Electricity once again ripped through the air, this time more powerful._

_I closed my eyes and let the impending darkness take me._

I remember what happened after. I woke up to someone shaking me. They had been in awe how I wasn't affected by the explosion. I was too. Looking back on it, it was my pendant that protected me. I, of course didn't know this at the time. They took me to the hospital where they removed the glass. It, of course, scarred.

I lowered my tank-top with a sigh and turned to the side, exposing another one of my scars. This one was curved and it ran across my left arm.

_Pepper, Nat and I watched in horror as Tony raced around the track. The camera angels changed with every turn the racers drove. I could feel the worry radiating off Pepper._

_A figure in an orange suit walked out onto the race track. It was none other than Ivan Vanko. We watched with wide eyes as he ripped the front of the suit open the reveal a chestplate with an arc reactor in the center. It powered on and two electric whips appeared in his hands. Electricity crackled on the whips as the top of his suit was burned away, revealing even more of his 'armor'._

_One of the racecars flew around the track. He pulled his arm back and launched his whip across the car, cutting a large chunk of it off. The car flipped behind him._

_Pepper and I looked over to Happy, who was holding the red case. I slipped my heels from my feet and held them in my hand as I ran. Pepper and Happy ran to the car. I, however, ran to the blue and chrome motorcycle behind it. I threw my leg over the bike and kick started the engine._

_Happy and Pepper took off, me following close behind. He crashed through the yellow gates that led to the racetrack. I sped ahead, dodging the on coming cars._

_I could only pray Tony was okay._

_I swerved past car after car, trying to get to Tony as fast as I could. An explosion tore through the air. My stomach dropped._

_I sped around the corner, Tony and Ivan coming into view._

_"Oh my god." I said under my breath. Red flooded my vision as I raced towards him. I turned to the side, parking my bike and jumping off. My gun was in my hands and raised._

_Happy rammed his car into Ivan, knocking him against the fence. Tony had just narrowly avoided being hit by the car._

_"Are you okay?" Happy yelled. Pepper was screaming now._

_"Yeah." Tony said, obviously out of breath. "Where you heading for me or him?"_

_They continued to argue. Tony moved to the back window of the car._

_"Are you out of your mind!?" Pepper screamed at him._

_"There was security."_

_"Get in the car!" She commanded._

_"I was attacked." He replied, shaking a hand at Ivan._

_"Get in the car!" Happy yelled at him as Tony moved around the car to get in._

_I lowered my gun as I walked towards the car. He opened the door, grumbling to himself. I walked behind him. An electric whip appeared and sliced the door in half, hitting my arm in the process. I screamed in pain as blood soaked the sleeve of my dress._

_Everyone was screaming. Happy backed the car up and hit Ivan again and again. Pepper was fumbling around with the case. Everything was a blur._

_Ivan raised a whip and cut the car in half, just narrowly missing Pepper. Tony finally got the case but Ivan used a whip to knock his off his feet. Tony went flying across the road._

_I moved from my position against the car. I looked at the case on the ground, knowing what I had to do. I stepped into the suit and bent over, grabbing the handles and pulling the chestpiece onto me. I let the suit assemble around me, feeling the cold metal on my bare skin._

_I didn't have the arc reactor so I told JARVIS to use to backup power. The crowd watched as I kicked the car Pepper and Happy were in to the side so they could safe._

_I turned towards Ivan, my fists clenched. I aimed a repulsor at Ivan, preparing to fire. Ivan swung his whip, knocking me aside. I tried to hit him again but he did the same thing. His whip struck across my chest, damaging the armor. I fired at him again but he swiped his whip to dodge the blast._

_He managed to wrap a whip around my arm. I pulled against it but he wrapped the other around my neck. He pulled the whips back, launching me through the air. I regained my footing, only to have him launch me through the air again but this time I landed on top of the car. He yanked the whips down, bringing me to the ground. He pulled the whip from my hand and sent more electricity to my neck._

_I clenched my fist, a sudden wave of anger flooding through me. I wrapped my arm around the whip, pulling him closer to me. He swung the other whip at me but I ducked to dodge it. I wound myself in the whip, bringing him closer to me._

_I punched him in the stomach and collided the helmet of the suit with his head. I used the whips to my advantage and flipped him over onto his back. I reached down and ripped the arc reactor from his chest, rendering his suit useless._

_The crowd cheered as the CRS ran over and hauled Ivan away. He spit blood out onto the street, laughing like a maniac. "You lose!" He said, his thick Russian accent making it hard for us to understand him._

_I looked down at the reactor. Anger surged through my veins and I crushed it in my hand._

I turned so I was facing the mirror again. I had more scars but I didn't want to have a full on trip down memory lane. I pulled my hair back off my neck and looked at my last scar. It was small and faint but it was there. I got this one during New York. When the bomb went off in the bank, I was launched through the air and into the street. It wasn't a deep cut so it didn't leave a big scar.

I let out a sigh before turning around to answer the ringing phone. I picked it up and held it to my ear.

"Thlorien residence."

"Emma." They said.

"Director Fury." I said, trying not to let him hear how tired I was.

"I have a new mission for you. We will brief you tomorrow. I suggest you get some rest."

"Yes sir. See you tomorrow." I said before hanging up and throwing my phone on the couch.

A mission.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I gave you guys a little taste of her past in this. How do you like her replacing some roles in both Iron Man and Iron Man 2?

I really need feedback here. I am thinking of starting new fanfics but I don't know if you guys want me to. There may possibly be three of them. X Men, Maleficent, and Captain America. Would you like me to start them? I would of course finish this and Fantastic Five before then though and there will definitely be a sequel for this.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite. :)

I would like to say thank you to everyone who had followed and favorited this story. You guys mean the world to me and I wouldn't have been able to go this far without ya'll. Thank you so much! :)


End file.
